Secret of Uzumaki Household
by Kaito Dark-sama
Summary: Langsung baca aja..., Fic ini mengandung unsur 17 , jadi yang belum berumur 17 jangan buka/baca fic ini...,tapi jika anda Lolicon MilfLover, Silahkan baca :v , Warn : NaruharemLoliMilf ,Lemon , Lime, DLL ,Semi-Canon ,DLL Note : jangan meminta word ditambah :v
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pair : NaruKushi (Alasannya lihat di Bio profil ane)

Rated : M (17+)

Note : Bagi yang berumur 17 tahun kebawah tekan back,tapi jika anda adalah Lolicon,MilfLover,atau Hentai Love silahkan baca walaupun anda belum berumur 17 tahun :v.

Ok,itu aja peringatan saya,dan saya juga mau tanya jika suka dengan fic ini riview,untuk saya mlanjutkannya,jika tidak suka saya akan menghapusnya..,dan pilih setiap chapter harus ada lime/lemon atau tidak.,cuma itu..,Selamat membaca ^^

**Mulai**

Naruto Uzumaki melangkah keluar dari gedung menuju ke daerah pelatihan klan-nya. Melihat matahari yang sekitar sejam lagi tenggelam membuat ia bertanya-tanya, kapan ibunya akan kembali dari misinya, setelah menemukan catatan tadi pagi tentang ibunya akan kembali sekitar makan siang. Dan sekarang sudah hampir malam. Jadi alih-alih menunggu dengan khawatir, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan menyelesaikan pelatihanya. Ia berdiri lalu melepaskan jaketnya.

Menjadi Jonin pada usia tiga belas tahun, membuat Naruto telah berfokus pada sesuatu selain pelatihan; jutsu, strategi, taijutsu dan penyegelan. Naruto juga ingin menghilangkan sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Meskipun demikian, sebagai Jonin baru-baru ini dipromosikan ia diberi waktu dua minggu untuk beristirahat serta memilih divisinya. Dalam hal ini, Naruto diberi waktu untuk memeriksa kesehatannya. Dari pemeriksaan ini ia menemukan hal bahwa area 'pribadinya' telah tumbuh dengan baik ke dalam dan di luar tahap dewasa, yang berarti ia harus diberitahu tentang seks dan hal-hal dewasa lain yang berkaitan dengan seks.

Ninja medis wanita yang memeriksanya tidak nyaman melakukan hal ini dan mengatakan kepada Naruto untuk meminta orang tuanya untuk meminta izin tentang pemeriksaan ini atau kembali dan menyuruh ninja medis laki-laki yang menjelaskan tentang area 'pribadi' tubuhnya. Ini mengganggu pikiran Naruto tanpa akhir, orang tuanya berpisah ketika ia berusia empat tahun dan ia tinggal bersama ibunya sejak itu. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memberitau ayahnya yangsaat ini adalah hokage tentang hal ini, tapi sebelum ia bisa mendapatkan kata-kata untuk berbicara, Minato mulai mengoceh tentang divisi apa yang Naruto harus ikuti. Karena melihat Naruto mengoceh tanpa henti lebih dari sejam, membuat Naruto marah dan meninggalkan gedung Hokage secara diam-diam saat Minato ke WC

Selanjutnya ia pergi ke perpustakaan, di mana tempat yang mengajarkannya tentang seks secara blak-blakan. Tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan ke rumah sakit, di lorong rumah sakit ia melihat perawat yang selama ini melakukan pemeriksaan kepadanya, ia berjalan ke arah perawat itu untuk berbicara. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan dasar perawat mengatakan kepadanya alamat, dan nama, setuju untuk mengajarinya semua yang dia perlu tahu tentang seks di rumahnya dengan senyum yang mirip dengan Jiraiya.

Dia ingin mendapatkan setidaknya beberapa informasi sebelum ia bertemu dengan perawat paling lambat malam ini, tetapi rekan-rekan setimnya memberinya jawaban yang sama seperti medis itu - untuk pergi memberitau orang tuanya - dan Jonin sensei hanya akan mengatakan bahwa seks adalah sesuatu yang dilakuakan pasangan untuk membuat bayi. Naruto akan hal itu..,dia bahkan sudah membaca semuanya di perpustakaan tadi, dan sekarang masalahnya adalah, apakah orang tuanya mengizinkannya?.

Karena tidak ada tempat untuk bertanya lagi, Dia pulang ke rumahnya dan membeli cemilan, menunggu ibunya kembali dari misi untuk bertanya padanya. Sambil menghela napas, ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari desa konoha, terlihat kunoichi Jōnin-tingkat atas berambut merah a.k.a Kushina Uzumaki melompat di antara pepohonan berusaha mati-matian untuk mencapai Konoha secepat mungkin. menyelesaikan misi yang tadi ia jalankan sangat mudah, hanya pergi memata-matai sebuah desa yang dibuat oleh laki-laki,yang ternyata desa itu adalah tempat untuk menyandera wanita untuk dijadikan budak seks karena sebuah kecerobohan, Kushina ketahuan dan bertarung dengan mereka yang diantaranya ada beberapa ninja Chuunin. Kushina yang saat bertarung terkena sebuah jarum yang ujungnya terdapat cairan yang digunakan untuk merangsang wanita sanderaan di desa itu.

Untungnya Cairan itu berefek setelah setengah jam, jadi dia dengan mudah membunuh semua laki-laki didesa itu dan membebaskan para tawanan wanita. Tapi, yang sekarang menjadi masalahnya adalah, cairan itu sudah ber efek pada tubuhnya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

Dia begitu dekat dengan desa sekarang, tapi otaknya semakin sulit untuk berkonsentrasi saat tubuhnya terasa aneh, dipikarannya saat ini adalah kabur dan tetap menjaga kontrol chakra nya agar tidak tergelincir. Saat ia berada di dalam kawasan desaKonoha ia mencoba Shunshin ke rumah dan memanggil Naruto untuk membantunya. Sayangnya, karena efek dari cairan it sudah menjalar keseluruh tubunnya membuat dia kehilangan konsentrasi dan akhirnya ia berteleport ke tempat latihan di dekat rumahnya.

**Tempat latihan Kediaman Uzumaki**

Kushina mendarat keras di tanah, kontrol chakra nya tidak cukup untuk mendarat dengan mulus, dan sekarang keadaannya semakin buruk . Tubuhnya terasa aneh, celana dalamnya sudah basah kuyup karena cairan yang terus keluar dari vaginanya, puting payudaranya menegak, dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, membuat lekuk tbuhnya tereskpos jelas. Dia mencoba merangkak untuk memasuki kediamannya, tapi tanpa sengaja dia mendengar seseorang sedang ada di tempat latihan ini, Dia takut jika yang menggunakan tempat latihan ini adalah orang asing, lalu orang tersebut menemukannya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Naruto berbalik setelah mendengar seseorang mendekat, setelah sampai di kediamannya dan ibunya, dia langsung melakukan latihan lagi, dan sekarang ia penasaran pada suara itu, labih penasaran daripada merasa dalam bahaya. Dia segera berjalan ke arah suara itu dan saat ia berhenti tak jauh dari tempat suara itu, Naruto menemukan ibunya yang seperti bayi yang merangkak. Rambut merah panjang berantakan. Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekat, Saat ia mendekat, dia melihat bahwa ibunya seperti pusing dan berkeringat. Dia juga dapat melihat lekuk tubuh ibunya, yang entah kenapa membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bergejolak.

"Hei kaa-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kaa-chan perlu bantuan?" Naruto bertanya saat dia sudah sampai di dekat Kushina.

Kushina mendongak, ekspresi wajahnya di penuh nafsu murni dan semangat, meskipun Naruto tidak mengakui itu. Pikiran Kushina, sudah terpengaruh oleh efek cairan itu, ditambah dengan Naruto yang badannya saat ini berkeringat, membuat kulit tan-nya terlihat eksotis. Tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli tentang hal lain, ia langsung melompat memeluk tubuh Naruto. Kushina sekarang tidak dapat berpikir jernih,yang sekarang dipikarannya adalah melampiaskan bebannya..

"Woah, apa yang kamu lakukan, Kaa-chan ?!" Naruto berteriak saat ibunya tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sesudah mengucapkan itu Naruto melakukan Shunsin. Dia dimemutuskan untuk berhenti di kamar ibunya, tetapi dengan mudahnya, ibunya yang saat ini memeluknya membatalkan Shunsin Naruto dan ia (Kushina) melakukan Shunsin ke ruang tamu kediaman mereka.

**Ruang Tamu kediaman Uzumaki.**

Mereka berdua mendarat di atas sofa yang lemayan besar dan empuk. Naruto yang mau berbicara di dahului oleh Kushina.

"Shh ... tolong ... Aku hanya perlu sedikit bantuan, 'tebane." Naruto tersentak saat sesudah Kushina berucap, Kushina langsung mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Kushina melumat,bibir yang menurutnya manis,dia berusaha untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar pada saat itu, tapi nalurinya memperbolehkan ibunya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto berbaring di sofa dan ibunya yang saat ini tengah minindih sekaligus memeluknya. Naruto hanya santai dan berhenti bergerak saat ia mulai menikmati rasa dari apa yang ibunya lakukan padanya. Naruto membalas ciuman dari Kushina, lidah mereka saling bertautan, saling dorong, seperti tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Merasa Naruto sudah mulai menikmati aktifitas mereka, Kushina menurunkan tangannya ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah tengah-tengah paha Naruto. Saat tangannya tepat berada di atas celana Naruto yang terasa sesak. Kushina mulai mengelus bagian 'itu' dan sesekali meremasnya. Naruto yang di pelakukan seperti itu kembali kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaa-chan ?!" Tanya Naruto sambil memundurkan sedikit kepala Kushina. sedangkan Kushina saat ini sedang menjilat bibirnya.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang ... Kau akan menikmati ini." Kushina berkata dengan pelan. Sebelah tangannya mengelus dada Naruto, dan sebelahnya melepas pakaian yang sedang ia gunakan.

Naruto terengah-engah, dia menatap ibunya yang sedang melepas baju pada bagian atas tubuhnya. Kushina yang sudah selesai melepas semua yang ia pakai pada bagian atas tubuhnya hanya melemparkan pakaian itu kesembarang arah. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, saat ini, ia benar-benar terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ibunya tengah menempelkan payudaranya ke dadanya. Bergerak naik-turun, seperti sedang menggosok dada tersebut.

Kagum dengan payudara ibunya yang menggosok di dadanya, Naruto santai lagi, dia bahkan membiarkan tangan Kushina menyelinap ke dalam celananya.

Pikiran Kushina masih belum stabil, dia menyadari bahwa ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia temukan, ia terkagum melihat ukuran penis Naruto yang hampir melebihi ukuran Minato. Kushina yang menggenggam penis Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya,lalu mulai menaik-turunkan tangannya membuat Naruto mendesah.

"Akh..,kaa-chan, berhenti menggerakkan tanganmu." Naruto berkata sambil mendesah.

"Kenapa Naru?,apa kau menikmatinya?." Kushina menyeringai melihat Naruto yang seperti menahan sesuatu.

Naruto tebaring di lantai, dia ingin berontak tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan tangan dan kakinya. ketika di melihat benda apa itu, dia terkejut, yang mengunci pergerakannya adalah sebuah rantai, dan Naruto tau siapa pemilik rantai itu.

"Kaa-chan,lepas rantaimu dari tangan dan kakiku." Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya acuh, dia lalu merobek celana Naruto dengan cara menariknya hingga robek.

"Punyamu sangat besar ya Naru.., aku jadi ingin menjilatnya.." mata Naruto terbelak mendengar kata kaa-chanya.

Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat ujung penis Naruto secara lambat dan intens. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu tidak tahan.

'Sial..,jika kaa-chan masih melakukan itu aku akan benar-benar menyerangnya'

Kushina yang tadi hanya menjilat bagian ujung penis Naruto mulai memasukkan setengah bagian penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya, lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Akh..Kaa-chan , lebih cepat lagi!."

Naruto mendesah. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia benar-benar akan memangsa kaa-chan nya yang cantik dan seksi ini. Sedangkan Kushina saat ini mulai mengelus vaginanya menggunakan 2 jarinya ,lalu memasukkannya dan memaju mundurkannya.

"Ahh ... ..ahh!" Naruto mendesah kembali.

Ibunya memasukkan semua bagian penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Kushina dapat merasakan kalau penis Naruto mulai berkedut, menandakan akan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Kaa-chan, aku akan keluar..." Naruto berkata dengan susah payah. senssasi pada penisnya benar-benar dahsyat.

Wanita seksi berambut merah itu semakin mempercepat kecepatan memaju mudurkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan ujung pens Naruto di tenggorokannya. Kushina mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto, dia dapat melihat Naruto memjamkan matanya menahan sesuatu.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, melihat rantai di tangan dan kakinya yang melonnggar membuat Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan diri dan akhirnya dai bebas. Sementara itu Kushina yang terlalu asik terhadap penis Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa tangan anaknya itu sudah bebas. Kushina kaget saaat sebuah tangan menggerakkan menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, bahkan membuat penis Naruto masuk terlalu dalam di tenggorokannya dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku keluar, Kaa-chan!" Naruto mengerang dan memperingatkan ibunya, bahwa dia sudah keluar.

Naruto menekan kepala Kushina dan menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut Kushina. Kushina yang dipelakukan seperti itu hanya menelan semua sperma Naruto yang keluar.

"Puah..., Spermamu sangat banyak Naruto, kaa-chan bahkan tidak bisa menelan semuanya. lihat, wajah kaa-chan terkena spermamu."

"Tapi, kau menyukaikan, Kaa-chan ?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, seangkan Kushina hanya mengangguk.

Kushina lalu melepas rantai pada kaki Naruto, dan berjalan ke arah meja, saat sudah sampai di membungkan lalu mengangkang menghadap ke arah Naruto. Membiarkannya melihat semua bagian vaginanya yang basah kuyup sampai-sampai ada cairan yang menetes ke lantai.

"Tolong ... jangan membuat aku menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naru. Gunakan lidahmu dan jilat vaginaku ." Kushina menggerakkan pinggulnya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Kushina. setelah sampai dia berjongkok dan mulai menjilat vagina itu. Rasa yang menjalar di lidah Naruto saat menjilat vagina itu adalah asin tapi ada sedikit rasa manisnya.

"Ohhh ... ya, ituterasa begitu enak, 'tebane. Jangan berhenti Naru ... terus akh...,buat aku merasa enak!" Kushina berkata sambil mengerang saat Naruto mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut dan celah dari vagina dengan lidahnya.

Kushina mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke payudaranya dan mulai memelintir keras putingnya berusaha memaksimalkan kesenangan dia terima. Naruto melanjutkan bersemangat, berusaha untuk membuat Kushina keluar. Naruto bahkan mulai mesukkan dua jari tangan kirinya ke anus Kushina.

"Ohhh yesss! Di sana, dettanbe! Terus melakukan itu!, Jangan berhenti!" Kushina berbicara dengan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menetes dari dagunya. Membuat terlihat seperti pelacur yang sangat senang di setubuhi.

Naruto lalu menggunakan tangan kannannya untuk mengelus sesuatu yang seperti bij kacang yang berada di vagina Kushina.

"Ya! Ya! Oh! OH! YESSSS!" Kushina mendesah saat Naruto mulai mengelus klitorisnya.

"Aku akan keluar Naru, lebih cepat, hisap vaginaku." Kushina hampir mencapai orgasme.

Naruto mulai menambahkan tiga jari ke anus Kushina dan mulai menjilat klitoris Kushina dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Oh Kami ... .Aku keluar Naru ... !" Kushina menjerit lalu menyemburkan semua cairannya ke mulut dan wajah Nruto.

"Slurp..., cairanmu sangat manis kaa-chan." Naruto menjilat semua cairan Kushina yang masih tertinggal di vaginanya.

Perlahan Kushina akhirnya lemas dan lelah, orgasme tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Nafsunya perlahan tenang... Tak lama kemudian nafsunya kembali..,panas ditubuhnya kembali lagi dan itu membuatnya tidak tahan.

" Saatnya untuk menu utama, Naru..." Kushina berkata dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mulai duduk di sofa memerhatikan tubuh seksi ibunya yang membuat penisnya kembali tegang.

"ayo mulai kaa-chan.." Kushina mengangguk dan mulai duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

Kushina mengarahkan penis Naruto untuk masuk kedalam vaginanyadan mulai menurunkan badannya...

Blesshhh

Semua penis Naruto tenggelam di Vagina Kushina. itu membuat Kushina seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh.., Sensasi yang dulu dai rasakan sekarang kembali tapi ini lebih nikmat.

"Aku akan Mulai bergerak kaa-chan.." Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Kushina hanya mengangguk. Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, walaupun di berada di bawah tapi dia masih bisa bergerak.

"Biar aku saja yang bergerak Naru..." KUshina menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lumayan.

"Akh..Kaa-chan akh.. vaginamu benar-benar sempit.." Naruto mendesah.

Sedangkan Kushina mulai menggerakka pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ya ... Ya ... .Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, dattebane ... Oh ... rahim dan vaginaku sedang di masuki oleh penis yang sangat besar ... Ooohh ... aku kira aku akan menjadi gila." Kushina berucap dengan kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, air luir terus menetes dari mulutnya. dan Juga tangan kanannya mulai meremas payudaranya sendiri dan tang kirinya dia gunakan untuk memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam anusnya sendiri.

"Ini sangat licin dan ... panas, kaa-chan, dan juga kau begitu sempit.." Narutoberkata dengan pinggul yang juga mulai bergerak.

"Naru.., hisap payudara dan putingku.., aku mohon.." Kushina menyodorkan patudaranya ke depan mulut Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai menjilat puting Kushina yang menegak dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"OH...! YES!" Kushina mendesah Karena dadanya sedang dijilat oleh Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto merasa dirinya siap untuk keluar lagi. Sekarang, Kushina telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. dipikirannya saaat ini hanya tertuju pada Vaginanya yang keenakan karena di masuki oleh penis Naruto.

"NARU! AKU HAMPIR KELUAR, DATTEBANE! BERIKAN PADAKU LEBIH, SILAHKAN!" Kushina melolong keluar.

Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dari atas ke bawah lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Dan akhirnya Naruto akhirnya mencapai puncaknya.

"KAA-CHAN! Aku keluar!" Naruto berteriak dan akhirnya dia langsung megeluarkan semua spermanya ke dalam vagina Kushina.

Kushina dapat merasakan sperma Naruto yang hangat di vaginan dan rahimnya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina menjerit karena kembali orgasme. Rahimnya yang tadinya kosong sekarang penuh akan sperma yang hangat.

Perlahan orgasme Kushina berhenti. dia sangat lemas sekarang, dia bahkan hampir jatuh jika saja Naruto tidak memeluknya. Naruto kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kushina di sofa. Dia memeluk ibunya yang perlahan matanya mulai tertutup karena kelelahan.

Naruto lalu membuat bunshin untuk mengambilkan selimut dikamar. Lalu dia menyelimuti tububnya dan tubuh KUshina dan ikut tertidur.

Namun, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang ninja wanita yang melihat hal yang mereka lakukan dari tadi. Ninja wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata berwarna ruby itu melihat kejadian itu dengan nafas yang ter engah-engah dan dan seragam jounin yang berantakan.

**TBC OR NEXT ?**

Halo minna...Kembali lagi dengan saya author Kaito Dark-sama..,author kembali membawakan fic baru,padahal fic satunya belum kelar :3 ,bagaimana dengan fic ini? apakah seru? atau ngebosenin...,dan juga saya sudah memutuskan untuk membuat fic yang tidak ada adegan action kecuali fic 'Naruto : Shin-Jigen'...,oke tambah banyak bacot silahkan riview terserah mau yang positif atau negatif yang jelas semakin banyak flame maka saya akan semakin membuat adegan LEMON fic saya semakin HOT(Kata-kata si Randz Kitsu)...,sudah dulu.. Jaa nee..

**Kaito Dark-sama Log out...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pair : NaruKushiHarem (Alasannya lihat di Bio profil ane)

Rated : M (17+)

Note : Bagi yang berumur 17 tahun kebawah tekan back,tapi jika anda adalah Lolicon,MilfLover,atau Hentai Love silahkan baca walaupun anda belum berumur 17 tahun :v.

Ok,itu aja peringatan saya,dan saya juga mau tanya jika suka dengan fic ini riview,untuk saya mlanjutkannya,jika tidak suka saya akan menghapusnya..,dan pilih setiap chapter harus ada lime/lemon atau tidak.,cuma itu..,Selamat membaca ^^

**Mulai**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina menjerit karena kembali orgasme. Rahimnya yang tadinya kosong sekarang penuh akan sperma yang hangat.

Perlahan orgasme Kushina berhenti. dia sangat lemas sekarang, dia bahkan hampir jatuh jika saja Naruto tidak memeluknya. Naruto kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kushina di sofa. Dia memeluk ibunya yang perlahan matanya mulai tertutup karena kelelahan.

Naruto lalu membuat bunshin untuk mengambilkan selimut dikamar. Lalu dia menyelimuti tububnya dan tubuh KUshina dan ikut tertidur.

Namun, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang ninja wanita yang melihat hal yang mereka lakukan dari tadi. Ninja wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata berwarna ruby itu melihat kejadian itu dengan nafas yang ter engah-engah dan dan seragam jounin yang berantakan.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kushina mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasakan angin sejuk mengenai kakinya, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar, mungkin itu penyebab angin tersebut dapat masuk. Kushina juga bingung bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini, tertidur di ruang tamu. Karena pintu terbuka lebar menyebabkan angin yang lumayan kencang masuk dan menyebabkan selimut yang melindungi rubuhnya tersingkap. Dia dapat melihat tubuhnya yang talanjang dengan jelas.

'Tunggu ... , aku telanjang?' Kushina berpikir cepat-cepat, berusaha sadar dari rasa kantuk yang berat. Dia menggerakkan kakinya dan tangannya. Dia dapat merasakan suatu rangsangan ketika di menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pertama, dia dipeluk oleh seseorang, Kushina dapat mersakan nafas panas menggelitik payudaranya. Kemudian, dia juga dapat merasakan kulit dari orang yang memeluknya dan itu berarti orang yang memeluknya juga telanjang, dan yang terakhir. Ketika dia menggerakkan kakinya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang panjang berada dalam tubuhnya pada bagian selangkangannya. Dan sekarang Kushina menyadari bahwa ia baru saja bersetubuh dengan orang yang tidak dikenal.

'... Apa apaan ini.?!' pikirnya saat melihat rambut pirang antara payudaranya yang telanjang. Terkejut dan terus menatap pada orang yang yang tengah memeluknya dan setelah berusaaha untuk melihat orang yang memeluknya, Kushina terkejut setelah mengetahui orang yang memeluknya.

"Aku berhubungan seks dengan anakku sendiri, aku sempat berpikir kalau yang melakukan ini adalah Minato." Kushina terdiam, dia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Itu benar ... aku terkena serangan musuh yang terdapat cairang aneh, tapi aku tidak menyangkah kalau efeknya sampai membuatku seperti itu." Dia ingat. perlahan dia mulai ingat semuanya.

"Tapi lalu bagaimana kita ..." Dia mencoba mengingat semuanya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengingat saat ia mulai kembali dari misi, melalui hutan, berusaha agar cepat sampai ke Konoha sebelum keadaannya semakin memburuk, ia ingin melakukan Shunsin ke rumahnya tapi karena kehilangan konsetrasi ia berteleport ke tempat latihan kediamannya. Kemudian, dia ditemukan oleh anaknya dalam keadaan yang agak 'kurang baik' dan sisanya dia lupa dan akhirnya terbangun sore hari dan itu berarti di tidur seharian mulai kemarin malam.

Dan sekarang Kushina ingat semuanya, ia dapat mengingat semuany, dimulai dari merasakan bibir anaknya, rasa mulutnya, rasa penis Naruto, rasa saat penis Naruto mulai masuk kedalam vagina-nya, merasakan kenikmatan saat orgasme, dan juga merasakan rahimnya penuh akan sperma. Kushina santai dan mulai ingat kapan terakhi kali ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Sudah sangat lama, lebih tepatnya, tiga belas tahun sejak vaginanya dimasuki oleh penis Minato itupun waktu mereka masih menikah.

Jadi kemarin dia baru saja berhubungan seks dengan anaknya yang praktis Jonin dan dianggap sebagai orang dewasa di desa. Dia bisa jujur mengatakan sendiri bahwa itu adalah seks terbaik yang mungkin pernah dia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memijat dahinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu di jarinya menyentuh dahinya.

Mengangkat tangannya ke atas, Kushina menganga melihat cincin oranye di jari manisnya.

'Itu tidak mungkin.' Pikirnya. ia tiba-tiba mengingat rahasia klan Uzumaki. Ada yang dapat membuktikannya dan ada yang tidak dapat membuktikan rahasia itu. Rahasia itu adalah mereka akan menemukan cincin di jari mereka setelah berhubungan badan. Cincin itu juga memiliki fitur khusus di mana jika sang kekasih menyalurkan chakra mereka ke dalamnya, nama mereka akan muncul dalam cincin pasangan mereka juga, membuktikan mereka benar-benar belahan jiwa. Dan untuk mengidentifikasi setengah benar, mereka harus merasakan tarikan yang kuat terhadap orang itu.

Untuk Kushina, ada tarikan selama waktu Minato menyelamatkan dan memuji rambut merahnya, sehingga dia pikir Minatolah belahan jiwanya, karena selama menjadi kunoichi, tidak ada laki-laki lain selain Minato yang dekat dengannya. Itulah alasan dia menetap bersama Minato. Namun, setelah mereka melakukan seks, Kushina tampak dan mencoba semua cara untuk memeriksa apakah cincin itu muncu dan hasilnya Kushina tidak menemuka cincin itu di jari Minato, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah karena pertengkaran. Setelah mengingat itu, Kushina dengan cepat meraih tangan kiri anaknya, dia bisa melihat di jari manisnya anaknya, ada cincin merah di atasnya. Dengan chakra di atasnya, namanya muncul dengan warna hijau. Dan dengan itu, Kushina merasa sangat kebahagiaan akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun dan pada usia tiga puluh tiga, ia telah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Walaupun itu adalah anaknya sendiri, toh Klan Uzumaki diperbolehkan melakukan Incest.

Dengan bahagia, dia meletakkan tangannya kembali ke pinggul dan membelai lembut rambut Naruto. Dia menikmati nuansa napas antara dadanya dan perasaan nyaman seperti penis anaknya yang lemas berada di vaginanya. Kushina memejamkan mata dan memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Di satu sisi ia merasa bahwa ini salah, walaupun Uzumaki tidak dilarang melakukan Incest, tapi itu terjadi karena cairan aneh itu, bukan dari kehendaknya sendiri ... dan di sisi lain ia menyadari bahwa kemarin dia baru saja orgasme yang mengagumkan, muncul perasaan suka pada anaknya atau mungkin cinta dan dia juga telah melakukan seks bersama-sama dengan anaknya, jodoh sejatinya.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan lembut. 'Yah ... tidak ada yang tahu kejadian ini, tapi kita tau, kan?, dan apa yang terjadi jika orang-orang tau?.' Dia berpikir.

"Aku rasa, aku mulai gila ... tapi ..." Dia tersipu saat ia teringat sesuatu yang ia ingat.

"tapi untuk anak yang berusia tiga belas tahun, Naruto adalah ... anak yang benar-benar berkembang dengan baik." Dia berkata dengan wajah memerah.

"Yah, lebih baik menjelaskan yang terjadi padaku kepada Naruto dan bertanya pendapatnya." Dia merenung dan kemudian dengan lembut ia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Kushina bernafas lega saat pelukan Naruto terlepas, tapi penis Naruto masih berada dalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya Kushina mencoba untuk berdiri agar penis Naruto terlepas. Dia tidak siap untuk gelombang yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan , sperma anaknya membuat dia merasakan kenikmatan di dalam rahimnya dan menciptakan perasaan menyenangkan dan pusing di kepalanya.

"Aaahhh." Mengerang untuk terakhir kalinya, Kushina merasa cukup kosong di daerah vaginanya saat penis Naruto terlepas.

Setelah dia berdiri di samping sofa tempat dia dan Naruto melakukan seks, Kushina menatap penis Naruto yang seperti yang dilapisi dengan sperma. Tidak dapat menolak bahwa penis anaknya yang memiliki panjang 6 inchi dan diameter 3 inchi yang lemas, aaknya ini benar-benar berkembang dengan baik. Ibu yang masih cantik dan sexy itu membungkuk dan dengan cepat membersihkan Penis Naruto dengan celana dalmnya yang berada tak jauh dari sofa itu. Saat ia sedang membersihkan penis anaknya ini, tangannya secara tidak sadar melakukan gerakan maju mundur di penis Naruto, sehingga penis itu kembali menegang.

'Good Kami! ' Kushina merasa leher rahimnya tertutup dengan rapat, di rahimnya terdapat semua sperma Naruto; bersama dengan vaginanya juga ditutup untuk mencegah sperma apapun untuk keluar dari rahim itu.

"Spermanya sangat penuh di rahimku sehingga seperti berusaha menghamili ibunya sendiri!" Kushina berkata sambil masih terus memaju mundurkan tangannya. Karena terlalu berkalut dalam pikirannya, Kushina kaget saat Nauto yang masih tidur menyemprotkan spermanya ke wajah,mulut dan rambutnya.

"Anakku yang satu ini sangat nakal ya.., menyemprotkan spermanya sendiri ke wajh ibunya." Kushina berkata sambil menjilat sperma yang berada di sekitar mulutnya dengan lidah. Oh benar-benar seksi

"Kurasa aku harus kembali membersihkan penisnya, tapi celana dalam yang tadi kugunakan sudah basah dengan spermanya, kurasa menggunakan mulutku tidak ada salahnya, toh aku dan dia merupakan belahan jiwaku." Kushina mulai menjilat penis Naruto yang menegang dengan perlahan, dia menjilat ujung kepala penis Naruto, dan mulai memasukkan semua penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya walaupun itu hampir membuatnya tersedak dan muntah. Memaju-mundurkan mulutnya dengan perlahan da merasa penis Naruto mulai berkedut,dan itu menandakan Naruto akan segera keluar. Kushina dengan cepat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan pada akhirnya...

CROOT

CROOT

CROOT

Naruto menyemburkan semua spermanya dan dengan cepat di telan semua oleh Kushina.

"Puuah..., benar-benar nikmat dan segar." sesudah menyelesaikan 'tugasnya', Kuhina melihat jam di dinding, Kushina tersenyum sendiri karena beruntung karena kalender menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah awal dari waktu yang aman nya. Meskipun tubuhnya menginginkan anaknya , tapi pikirannya mengingatkannya tentang anaknya yang masih muda, meskipun posisinya sebagai ibu, mereka masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus di jelaskan untuk mengumumkan hubungan mereka.

"ngghh..nghh" Naruto akhirnya terbangun dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat Kushina yang memandangnya dengan penuh gairah. Saat ia menjadi benar-benar terjaga, ia bergerak menjauh sedikit dari ibunya, seolah-olah tidak yakin jika ia baru saja mengalami mimpi yang luar biasa atau tidak.

'Tidak akan ada lagi waktu seperti sekarang.' Kushina berpikir untuk dirinya dan mencium anaknya dengan lembut di bibir. Mata Naruto melebar sedikit sebelum ia menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman itu. Perlahan-lahan Kushina menarik kepalanya sambil menatap anaknya yang memerah saat mereka berciuman.

"Um ... mengapa Kaa-chan..., um mengapa kita melakukan itu, kaa-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan bingung dan tidak yakin mengapa itu semua terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak tau ... tapi apa yang terjadidi antara kita ... Aku senang kita melakukannya, 'tebane." Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya karena gugup melihat senyuman lembut Kushina.

'Siall..,jika Kaa-chan terus seperti itu, aku bisa saja kembali menyerangnya. Oh DJ-sama, bantu aku untuk tidak menyerang Wanita sexy didepanku ini?' pikir nista Naruto

"Aku juga senang." Naruto Menjawab. Kushina tersenyum dan kemudian melihat tubuh keduanya, menyadari keadaan mereka tidak berpakaian karena selimut yang dipakai Naruto telah jatuh saat mereka berciuman.

"Ayo, Naruto. Kita harus membersihkan diri dan berpakaian sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita. Mari kita mandi bersama-sama!" Kushina berkata pada anaknya saat ia membungkuk untuk mengambil selimut yang berbau sperma itu. Mengarahkan Pantatnya tepat ke arah Naruto, Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia dengan jelas dapat melihat anus Kushina yang berwarna pink bersih dan juga vagina ibunya yang masih terdapat sperma. Kushina yang menyadari Naruto menatap pantatnya, Menyeringai dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Kau ingin lagi Naru?." Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, ia ingin menggoda Naruto sebelum mandi.

"Hentkan itu Kaa-chan, aku sudah sangat lelah." Naruto berkata dengan malas, tapi meslipun begitu ia tetap tergoda.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita mandi bersama." Ucap Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja, kaa-chan." Naruto berkata dan langsung mengikuti Kushina.

.

.

.

Setelah ibu dan anak itu telah membersihkan diri di bawah pancuran air, mereka perlahan-lahan mencelupkan diri mereka ke dalam bak mandi yag terisi air hangat. Saat mereka sedang menikmati sensasi hangat di kamar mandi, Kushina memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Jadi, bisa kaa-chan jelaskan semua yang terjadi sewaktu misi?" Naruto bertanya sambil menikmato pelukan hangat dari Kushina.

"Yah ... Bailah akan ku jelaskan." Kushina berkata dengan malas. Dia sebenarnya malas menjelaskan semuanya, tapi karena yang meminta adaah anaknya at lebih tepatnya cinta sejatinya, dia tepaksa becerita.

" Jadi begini certanya..." Kushina menceitakan kejadian saat misi, saat dirinya terkena serangan musuh dan pada akhirnya mendarat di temat pelatihan di kediaman mereka.

" Begitulah ceritanya." Kushina mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya, dan aku masih memiliki satu petanyaan, apa tidak apa-apa melakukan hal yang seperti kemarin saat Kaa-san kembali dari misi?." Naruto berkata dengan jelas, sedangkan dengan Kushina dia hanya tersenyu.

"Kita bisa terus melakukan hal itu untuk saat ini, tetapi itu harus tetap rahasia." Kushina menjawab sementara Naruto melihat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto benar-benar mengerti tentang situasi.

"Kaa-chan tahu yang terbaik, Naru." Naruto hanya menghela nafas, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah cincin di tangan kirinya , tepatnya di jari manis.

'Tunggu..., sejak kapan cincin ini ada disini?, perasaan aku tidak pernah memakai cincin.' Naruto bingung dengan cincin yang terdapat pada jari manisnya, dia tidak pernah memakai cincin.

"Kaa-chan, apa kau tau cincin ini dari mana?" Naruto bertanya sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang terdapat pada jari manisnya ke Kushina, sedangkan Kushina kembali tersenyum.

" Itu adalah cincin spesial yang hanya terdapat pada aggota klan Uzumaki yang sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya atau belahan jiwanya, dan jika kau mau tau siapa belahan jiwamu, alirkan saja chakramu ke cincin itu, Dan lihat Kaa-chan juga punya cincin itu." Kushina memperlihatkan cincin yang terdapat pada jarinya.

"Oh benarkah?..., tunggu dulu Kaa-chan sudah memiliki cinta sejati? , berarti Naru akan memili Tou-san lagi?." Kushina mengembungkan pipinya, sudah sejak lama dia tidak bertingkah seperti itu.

"Lihat cincin ini Naru,.., kau lihatkan siapa nama yang ada disana." Kushina memperlihat cincin yang sudah dia aliri chakra dan terlihatlah nama Naruto di cincin itu.

"I-itu namaku?, aku adalah cinta sejati Kaa-chan?,aku benar-benar tidak percaya."

" Sekarang kau cobalah Naru." Naruto langsung mengalirkan chakranya dan muncul nama Kushina.

"Kurasa kita akan kembali membangun klan Uzumaki, karena klan Uzumaki tidak melarang anggota klannya melakukan Incest." Kushina tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Naru, Kaa-chan akan menggosok punggungmu ya?, tunggu Kaa-chan ambil sabunnya." Kushina berdiri dan berbalik untuk mengambil sabun yang berada tak jauh di depannya, tapi karena tangan Kushina belum mencapai sabun itu di membungkun dan berusaha menggapai sabun itu. Naruto yang merasa Kushina sangat lama mengambil sabun berbalik dan melihat Kushina yang mencoba menggapai sabun dengan membungkuk. Melihat vagina dan anus Kushina yang terlihat jelas didepannya membuat otak mesum Naruto kambuh. Jika bertanya kenapa Naruto yang beberapa hari lalu masih polos dan sekaran mungkin sudah mesum, salahkan buku tentang sekx yang terdapat di perpustakaan Konoha, Naruto membaca semuanya dengan cepat karena menggunakan Kage Bhunsin. Bergerak dengan lambat agar Kushina tidak menyadarinya, Nauto langsung memeluk Kushina dari belakang dan mulai meremas payudara Kushina dan mulai memelintir putingnya. Kushina yang dipelakukan seperti itu kaget karena Naruto langsung meremas payudaranya.

"Sshh..., Naru, hentikan.. akhh.." Kushina mendesah saat sebelah tangan Naruto yang tadinya berada di payudaranya berpindah ke arah vaginanya dan mmasukkan dau jarinya.

"Kenapa kaa-chan?, kukira tadi kau yang menggodaku." Nauto menyeringai dan mulai menggigit leher Kushina dan sesekali menjilatnya.

Kushina menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar, dia tidak menyangkah Naruto akan menyerangnya saat ini.

"Baiklah, karena Kaa-chan sudah menggodaku, sekarang Kaa-chan akan kuhukum." Naruto memasukkan penisnya di antara paha Kushina dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Dia tidak langsung memasukkan penisnya karena ingin membuat Kushina memohon padanya.

"Naru, masukkan penismu..,cepat." Naruto kembali menyeringai melihat Kushina yang memohon dan dia juga dapat merasakan bahwa vagina Kushina mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

"Kau sungguh mesum Kaa-chan, tapi kurasa belum waktunya, karena kau harus melapor ke pada Hokage tentang misimu,mengingat kau langsung pulang saat sampai ke Konoha." Naruto berkata pada Kushina dan mulai berhenti meremas payudara Kushina dan mula mundur untuk menjauh, sedangkan Kushina yang merasakan kenikmatan di payudara dan di antara pahanya hanya bisa kecewa.

"Baiklah, tapi janji agar kau bisa begadang malam ini." Kushina berkata dan menyeringan ke arah Naruto.

GLEKK

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat Kushina menyeringai.

"Kuharap jawabanmu iya Naru, atau bisa kusebut calon suamiku." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kushina mulai keluar dari bak mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan handuk dan disusul Naruto. Mereka berbicara dan sesekali tertawa.

Tanpa diketahui mereka berdua, wanita yang berciri-ciri sama menginip mereka dari jendelah dan sekarang mengintai pasangan baru saat mereka melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku beruntung karena datang kembali. Siapa yang tahu Nee-chan bisa seperti pelacur ketika dia melihat penis Naru? Siapa sangka orang yang dulu merupakan istri Yondaime Hokage sekarang justru menjalin hubungan anaknya sendiri?, dan juga aku tidak percaya dapat dibuat terangsang hanya karena melihat penis Naru-chan " Si mengintip kemudian berlari kembali ke apartemennya yang baru disewa untuk berganti pakaian karena celana Jounin-nya yang dia pakai sudah basah kuyup karena cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya. Lalu ia bisa kembali untuk malam penuh gairah yang dia tonton nanti malam.

...

Kushina telah selesai berganti pakaian dan sekarang tengah menguncir rambutnya. Dia berbalik ke Naruto yang sudah selesai berpakaian.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku akan pergi melapor dan untukmu aku berharap agar setelah kembali dari melapor aku ingin melihatmu ada di rumah,oke?" Kushina berkata pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Naru, aku ada permintaan padamu, bisakah kau memberikan surat yang ada di atas meja di ruang tamu kepada Mikoto, aku ingin memberikannya kemarin tapi karena ketiduran dan akhirnya lupa."

"Tentu saja, Kaa-chan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Kushina tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang menggunakan Shunsin dan pergi untuk melaporkan hasil misinya kepada mantan suaminya sekaligus Hokage saat

Naruto lalu mengambil surat yang di maksud oleh Kushina dan mulai melagkah keluar, memandang langit yang berwarna jingga karena matahari mulai terbenam dan mulai melompat di atas atap rumah warga menuju ke arah distrik Uchiha untuk memberikan surat itu kepada Mikoto. Naruto berlari di antara pepohonan, senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, dia terus tersenyum tanpa mengetahui bahwa dia akan menemukan sebuah 'kejutan' di distrik Uchiha, tepatnya di rumah sahabatnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Distrik Uchiha**

Naruto yang baru sampai di distrik Uchaha langsung masuk, kenapa Naruto langsung masuk?, itu karena para penjaga sudah mengenal Naruto...,Dulu sewaktu kecil Naruto sering Ke distrik Uchiha untuk bermain bersama Sasuke dan juga adik Sasuke yaitu Satsuki. Mengenai Satsuki Naruto sebenarnya menyukai Satsuki, walaupun Satsuki selalu memilih untuk mengabaikannya, dan yang cuma mengetahui hal itu hanya dia dan Satsuki. Naruto juga sebenarnya tidak menyukai Sakura, dia melakukan itu untuk membuat Satsuki cemburu... Naruto terus berjalan dan sesekali membalas sapaan dari warga yang menyapanya.

Karena terlalu melamun ,Naruto tidak sadar sampai di kediaman Sasuke, saat dia berjalan masuk, dia berjumpa dengan Itachi.\

" Yo, Itachi-Nii." Sapa Naruto, Itachi hanya tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Yo, Naru-chan, ada apa kau kesini.?" Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Itachi padanya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal..

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan Itachi-nii, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu.!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"hahaha..., Oke-oke, habisnya kau cocok di panggil dengan panggilan itu.." Tawa Itachi dan di tatap tajam oleh Naruto.

"Hah..,baiklah terserah Itachi -nii saja , tapi yang jelas aku ingin mengantarkan sesuatu yang di titipkan Kaa-cha kepada Mikoto Baa-san." ucap Naruto mengalah kepada Itachi dan menjelaskan tujuan kedatangannya.

"Oh , kau masuk saja ke dalam, Kaa-san tadi ada di uang tamu bersama Satsuki-chan, dan jika kau mencari Sasu-chan dia sedang tidak ada karena pergi melaksanakan misi keluar desa." Jelas Itachi.

"Siapa yang menanyakan Sasuke?, aku hanya akan memberikan titipan Kaa-chan ini..,lalu Itachi-nii mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau ke markas Anbu, ada tugas yang sedang menungguku."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bergegas nanti kau dimarahi Tou-san karena kapten Anbu Konoha telat datang."

"Kau mengusirku?'' tanya Itachi sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop.

"Sekarang berangkat Baka -Itachi." Naruto menunjuk Itachi dengan kesal.

Itachi langsung melakukan Shunsin ke markas Anbu, dia langsung pergi karena melihat Naruto kesal.

" Dasar Baka-Itachi."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Kediaman keluarga Uchiha Fugaku dan keluarganya.

Saat Naruto masuk, suasana sunyi dan hening menghiasi rumah itu.

'Kenapa sunyi sekali,Padahal kata Itachi-nii tadi, Mikoto Baa-san dan Satsuki sedang berbicara di ruang tamu, tapi sekarang kenapa ruag tamu kosong begini?' Batin Naruto heran.

Karena terlalu lama berpikir, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Saat Naruto berada di dekat pintu yang menuju dapur dan toilet, Naruto mendengar suara 'aneh'. Karena penasaran Naruto pergi mengecek dapur terlebih dahulu, dia kedapur karena dia juga merasa haus.

"Siapa tau Mikoto Baa-san dan Satsuki tengah belajar membuat masakan, mengingat kemampuan Satsuki memasak sangat buruk" Naruto berguman.

Saaat sampai di dapur dia hanya menemukan dapur yang kosong, dia memuuskan untuk minum sebentar dan kembali berjalan ke arah toilet. Semakin Naruto mendekat suara itu semakin jelas. Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan pintu toilet. Dia berpikir, mungkin ini kurang sopan tapi dia juga peasaran siapa tau ada pencuri atau orang yang berbuat jahat kepada mereka atau mungkin ada yang memperkosa mereka?.

Oke,lupakan pemikiran Naruto yang terakhir, dia mungkin terlalu berimajinasi karena tidak mungkin ada yang berani masuk kediaman Uchiha Fugaku.

"Lebih baik intip saja, jika ketahuan aku hanya beralasan khawatir dan ingin mengecek keadaan." Naruto berguman dengan gugup.

Narutopun sedikit demi sedikit membuka pintu itu.

**Cklek**

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit terbuka dan Naruto mulai mengintip. Saat Naruto melihat di dalm kamar Mandi, matanya langsung membulat melihat kejadian itu..

Di dalam kamar mandi terlihat Mikoto dan Satsuki yang saling menindih dengan keadaan TELANJANG, vagina mereka berdua basah kuyup dan mereka berdua salng berciuman.

Oh DJ-Sama, apa Naruto tidak salah lihat kali ini?, Naruto langsung mengucek matanya dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali dan mulai melihat kembali ke dalam kamar mandi dan Ternyata dia memang tidak salah lihat.

Karena terlalu asik mengintip, Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia terlalu mendorong pintu sampai akhirnya di terjatuh.

**Bruuk**

Mikoto dan Satsuki yang mendengar suara itu langsung kaget dan langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan langsung melihat 'benda' apa yang terjatuh.

Saat melihat 'benda' yang terjatuh itu membuat mata mereka langsung membola.

"Na-Naru-chan/Na-Naruto-kun" Ucap Mikoto dan Satsuki bersamaan.

'Oh tidak, aku ketahuan' Batin Naruto gugup+takut.

**TBC**

Bagaimana chapter ini minna?, bagi yang minta lemon di setiap chapternya saya mohon maaf karena saya belum bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Karena Menurut saya itu hanya akan membuat ceritanya jadi membosankan. dan untuk chapter selanjunya akan ada lemon dan mungkin kalian sudah tau dengan siapa Naruto akan melakukannya..., Yosh mungkin saya akan membalas beberapa Riview dari kalian semua.

-**Raiderkids : Aseeeek rate m lg...next dong jgn lama2 up nya.**  
Saya sudah meng update fic-nya Raider-san, untuk update saya gak bisa janji karena waktu saya di dunia nyata semakin padat..,ada untuk urusan sekolah,urusan komunitas,dan urusan keluarga. Jadi yang mohon maaf jika mengecewakan anda :D

**-Shinn Kazumiya : Lu bikin ane Horny liat bini :'''v . Kalo nambahin Nozomi bakal jadi Xover loh itu '-')**  
Ente Horny Vak?, langsung serang aja Vak..,bikin bini ente kapok :v , Vak bini ente Loli Plotkan?, dan Untuk Nozomi bakal ane tambahin di Fic yang satunya,bukan di 'Shin-Jigen' tapi yang baru. Yang genre-nya ada NTR.

**\- herovillagermc : Fic nya nggak Bagus Nzeng,Nista nzeng,Ngerusak Moral nzeng,Ane Utusan Udin Gamvut Nzeng,Dari Kahyangan Kuvukiland Nzeng,Menurut Yang Mulia Udin Gamvut nzeng,Fic Ente Dafet 69/1001 Nzeng,Jelek Banget Nzeng,Harus nya Rating K Nzeng,Word Nya Juga Dikit nzeng,Kata Yang Mulia udin gamvut Juga Nzeng,Harus 6.900 Word Nzeng,Harus ThreeSome Nzeng,Update nya Juga Harus Cepet Nzeng,**

**Sekian Nzeng Dari Ane Nzeng**

**(Kata Ente Kalau Ada Flame Makin Hot,Ane Flame Aja :v :v :v )**

Okelah, ente bilang ama si Udin Gamvut yang ada di Kahyangan Kuvukiland kalau ane bakal ganti Ratenya jadi K :v , kalau wordnya bilang juga kalo mau wordnya banyak buat urusan ane cepet kelarnya :v ,udah itu aja... :v

-** : menurut saya cerita nya bagus dan ini dunia ff anda bikin cerita itu bebas mau merusak moral juga tidak apapa karena ini cuma sebuah karangan dan saya dukung sama kalau bisa world nya panjangin cerita nya bagus lanjutkan tor jangan patah semangat jangan dengerin keritikan yang pedes saya cuma ngasih saran dalam dunia ff apapun bisa terjadi dikarangan ada buat karena itu karangan anda sendiri : **  
terima kasih karena sudah bilang cerita saya bagus tapi maaf saya tidak bisa membuat wordnya banyak karena urusan saya di dunia nyata juga harus saya selesaikan..., dan terima kaasih juga untuk saran anda..

-** Silent reader tobat : Njir...fic macam apa ini? Lemon x kurang asem pak,tambah jeruk nipis biar asem :v**

**ane tunggu lanjutan x pak**  
Maaf jika fic saya kurang asem, itu karena saya juga baru pertama kali membuat adegan lemon..., dan saya juga sudah melanjutkannya.

-** Saikari Ara Nafiel : WTF! KAMVRET...COEG BANGET NI FIC.**

**HAREMNYA MANA. LOLI,MILF NYA MANA. DAUN MUDANYA MANA WOYYYYY.**

**HARUS LANJUT. UPDATE CEPAT. (TITIK GK PAKE KOMA)**

**(ADA FLAME MAKIN HOT... #PISS)**  
Untuk Harem akan ada tunggu aja..,Lolinya bakal ada , MIlf?, Kushina dan Mikoto tu apa? Mereka loli ya?, Daun Muda akan ada...,ane usahakan fic ini update cepat.

-**l-ExNeko-l : Satu lagi AuthorMesum xD**

**Nyiahaha... Perasaan Ecchi ini menggelora ...**

**Next dong... xD**  
Saya bukan AuthorMesum ExNeko...,saya cuma author polos yang pikirannya di penuhi pikiran kotor ( '-' )/. sayaa saranin perasaan ecchinya yang menggelora itu ditahan ya...,dan saya udah lanjutin nih...

**-ryuunara16 : HUAHAHAHAHAHA... INI ADALAH SENI SENPAI!**

**LANJUT**  
ini bukan seni,ini hanya sebuah fic yang saya buat ('-')/

-**Zero Akashi : Kurinai Masukin Vak..**  
Oke Vak..,pesenan ente dalam proses :v

-** Red Devil Ngawi : akhirnya ada lagi fict chap ada lemonnya klo bs gx vma incest tp jg tsunade, anko, kurenai, 'e wnita yg lbih tua dan udh berkeluarga.**  
Pesenan akan saya usahakan...

-**Stark Fullbaster 012 : Fic ente LUAR BIASA PAK**  
**jangan Lupa Tambah kan Tsunade, Tamari dan seramu (ibu nya sara).**  
Pesenan ente akan ane usahakan buat Vak..,tapi bantu ane nyari foto Loli,Milf dan Nozomi ya?.

-**rsync : lanjut , 'serang' pengintipnya..**  
untuk si pengintip mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi saat Naruto sedang Trheesome #Spoiler

**-mamen : Fic-nya bagus, tapi hampir mirip ama fic yang berbahasa inggris, gua lupa siapa Authornya dan judulnya**

**Teruskan fic-mu ini men :D.**  
saya memang terispirasi dari fic itu..

**\- L : next gn .saya penasaran siapa yg mengintip narukushi .tambh anko and kurenai or yugito gan**  
saya akan usahakan tapi tidak janji...

**-FLSHyperPower : Apa kamu mencoba "copas" dari salah satu fic ?Aku menyadarinya..Kamu ubah pada beberapa bagian..Tapi tetap saja sebagian besar dari fic itu...Apa benar pernyataanku ini?Jawab dengan Jujur.**  
Maksudnya fic bahasa inggris atau fic yang lain?,karena untuk bahasa inggris , saya memang terinspirasi dari situ,tapi jika yang kamu maksud fic yang lain, saya tidak mencopas apapun...,dan juga fic yang bahasa inggris itu word-nya 4K,sedangkan fic saya cuma 2,5K..

**FLSHyperPower**

**Apa kamu mencoba "copas" dari salah satu fic ?Aku menyadarinya..Kamu ubah pada beberapa bagian..Tapi tetap saja sebagian besar dari fic itu...Apa benar pernyataanku ini?Jawab dengan Jujur**  
Maksud kamu fic yang bahasa ingris? atau fic yang lain?,karena fic ini terinspirasi dari fic inggris,dan juga fic inggris itu wordnya 4K sedangkan fic saya cuma 2,5K..

**-Yg Di Lupakan : Well well well. Fic hentai lagi parah oke bro lanjut buat yg panas..**  
akan saya usahakan,saya juga baru belajar buat fic lemon,jadi kalo tiddak hot, saya meminta maaf...

**\- Guest : hyuuga hanabi loli, ya? Masukin aja noh. Saya suka dia, apalagi pas di the last.**  
Menurut saya Hanabi bukan Loli,tapi jika anda bertanya tentang Loli,silahkan tanyakan pada author Azriel Longinius,author dari fic Second Life, Dia adalah Lolicon sejati... :v... Dan untuk Hanabi mungkin akan saya masukan juga,lumayan Naruto jadi Pedofil.

-**NaruLovers : Ya ampun! Keren bgt!**  
**Fast update**  
**Setiap chapter nya dibuat ada lemonnya ya!.**  
Oke,akan saya usahakan update perminggu...,tapi untuk lemon di setiap chapter butuh sebuah inspirasi,bahkan saya sudah mendownload lebih dari 20 anime hentai yang bergenre : Housewive,Loli dan Rape, hanya untuk mencari inspirasi :v

-**Keponakan Chuck Norris**

**Njiir, Fic merusak moral lagi! Tapi kgx apa apalah moral ane juga udah rusak (WTF!?) Lanjutkan fic bejad ini! Dasar Author Idiot! Kgx punya otak! (Kata ente kalau ngeflame tambah hot, jadi ane ngeflame biar tambah hot! \:v/)**

entah kenapa ane harus merasa di puji atau dihina,tapi mungkin ente memuji dengan cara menghina...

-**Mikuni Ichida**

**Anjirrr, lu mau buat gue horny, ye? Dasar Author tak bermutu, bodoh, mesum idiot. Saran dari gue nih, mending Fic tidak bermoral ini dilanjutkan saja! #Plak (Lebih hot lagi Thor xD)**

Ampun bang..,ane cuma buat fic doang,kalo ente horny main sama pintu sana :v

-**The Black Water**

**NNNJIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR! What the Fu*k! Oh My Oni.**

**Black Water vs White Water**

**White: Author sampah buat fic begini merusak moral aja lu, gimana kalau ada anak-anak yang baca. lu mau tanggung jawab. Gila lu memang ya. udah saraffff ngga punya otak lu. Tobat woyy.. Tobattttt. Argh...**

**Black: Jangan dengerin thor si white lanjut terus kalau bisa Semua emak-emak di rape sama Naruto semua beserta anak gadisnya. Seperti Ayame buat saat Naruto makan Ramen di tempat Teuchi dan selajutnya pasti tahu kan. Pokonya bikin seHot mungkin. Give me Hot hot hot.**

**Oke yang di atas abaikan.**

**Lanjut...!**

Ok,ane lanjutkan fic ini...

-**Marsmellow**

**Ini baru fanfic U MILD! Lanjutkan ficmu ini wahai author bejad... #Plak**

ane gak bejad, kalo cari author bejad, cari aja si Azriel,Zero Akashi,dan kawan-kawannya, mereka author terbejad yang pernah ane kenal :v (Walaupun ane juga termasuk sih ).

Itulah Riview yang sempat ane balas,mungkin lain kali ane bakal balas lewat PM..,dan juga maaf jika mengecewwakan ya..?.oh dan ane juga lagi buat fic yang bergenre NTR, Pairnya NaruKureKushi..,kalau mau baca tuh fic tunggu aja di akun ane...

**Kaito Dark-Sama Log Out...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pair : NaruKushiHarem (Alasannya lihat di Bio profil ane)

Rated : M (17+)

Note : Bagi yang berumur 17 tahun kebawah tekan back,tapi jika anda adalah Lolicon,MilfLover,atau Hentai Love silahkan baca walaupun anda belum berumur 17 tahun :v.

Ok,itu aja peringatan saya,dan saya juga mau tanya jika suka dengan fic ini riview,untuk saya mlanjutkannya,jika tidak suka saya akan menghapusnya..,dan pilih setiap chapter harus ada lime/lemon atau tidak.,cuma itu..,Selamat membaca ^^

**Mulai**

**Bruuk**

Mikoto dan Satsuki yang mendengar suara itu langsung kaget dan langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan langsung melihat 'benda' apa yang terjatuh.

Saat melihat 'benda' yang terjatuh itu membuat mata mereka langsung membola.

"Na-Naru-chan/Na-Naruto-kun" Ucap Mikoto dan Satsuki bersamaan.

'Oh tidak, aku ketahuan' Batin Naruto gugup+takut.

.

.

.

Mikoto dan Satsuki yang melihat Naruto Cuma diam dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keterkejutan, sedangkan Naruto kini sudah berkeringat dingin, dia gugup + takut karena ketahuan tengah mengintip.

"N-Naru-chan, kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu.?." Mikoto segara bangkit dan menutupi bagian tubuh-nya dengan baju-nya yang berserakan di lantai kamar mandi.

"G-Gomen Mikoto Baa-san, aku sudah masuk kedalam rumah, tapi aku memiliki alasan kok." Naruto mencoba membela dirinya, tapi tetap saja pandanganya tetap mengarah ke arah payudara Mikoto yang masih terlihat walaupun dia berusaha menutupinya.

"Sekarang jelaskan alasanmu bisa masuk kedalam rumah ini." Satsuki angkat bicara setelah dia memakai semua pakaian –nya dengan lengkap, ya dia memakai pakaian-nya saat Naruto dan ibunya tengah berbicara walaupun dia tidak memakai Celada dalamnya karena sulit untuk dia menjangkaunya.

"Aku masuk karena khawatir." Naruto berkata sambil menunduk, dia merasa penisnya mulai bangkit.

'Kumohon jangan bangkit.'Naruto memohon dalam batinnya.

"Khawatir?." Beo Mikoto dan Satsuki.

"Ya.., aku khawatir karena dari tadi aku selalu mengetuk pintu,tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, aku jadi khawatir, karena aku khawatir memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci, setelah itu aku masuk saja mencari kalian karena Itachi-Nii bilang kalau kalian tengah berbicara di ruang tengah, tapi aku tidak menemukan kalian, dan akhirnya aku mencar kalian dan aku menemukan kalian disini dan tengah melakukan hmm.." Naruto menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tapi dia tidak melanjutkannya karena dia terlalu malu mengucapkan itu.

"Oh begitu, tapi satu hal yang harus kuberi tahu padamu, jangan sampai kau memberi tahu orang lain tentang kejadian ini." Satsuki berbicara dengan nada mengancam dan mata Sharingan dengan 2 tomoe yang menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ha'i, aku janji." Ucap Naruto dengan takut.

"Kaa-san, pakai pakaian kaa-san dan kita bertiga akan berbicara di ruang tengah." Mikoto hanya mengangguk dan Satsuki mulai berjalan keluar dan dengan cepat dia menarik bagian belakang baju Naruto dan menyeret-nya keluar.

'Dia sangat mengerikan saat sedang marah, bahkan Mikoto Baa-san langsung menurut.' Baitin Naruto.

**Ruang Tengah**

Saat ini diruang tengah Naruto , Satsuki, dan Mikoto tengah duduk saling berhadapan. Satsuki dan Mikoto duduk berdua dengan Naruto di depan mereka yang duduk dengan gugup, dan itu disadari oleh mereka berdua.

"Santailah Naru-chan, kau tidak perlu gugup begitu." Ucap Mikoto yang saat ini tengah mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna biru dan dipadukan dengan Apron yang terpasang di di tubuhnya. Mikoto mengenakan itu karena sebentar lagi makan malam, jadi sebentar lagi dia akan memasak.

"Kaa-san betul , santailah." Satsuki juga ikut menyuruh Naruto santai.

'Bagaimana aku bisa santai jika bayangan tentang apa yang kalian lakukan tadi masih kuingat dengan jelas' Bayin Naruto.

"Jadi bisa Naru-chan jelaskan, kenapa Naru-chan datang kesini?." Mikoto bertanya pada Naruto.

Aku Cuma ingin mengantarkan sesuatu yang Kaa-san suruh padaku untuk diantarkan kepada Mikoto Baa-san." Naruto menjawab dengan wajah menunduk.

"Oh, jadi bisa kau tunjukkan padaku sesuatu yang kau maksud.?" Naruto lalu memberikan Barang yang titipkan Kushina pada Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menaruh barang ini dulu sekaligus membuatkan teh untuk kita bertiga." Setelah itu Mikoto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Setelah Mikoto tidak ada, sekarang tinggal naruSatsu yang ada di ruang tengah, tidak ada yang memulai bicara, dan karena Satsuki yang tidak menyukai kesunyian mulai berbicara.

" Naruto, apakah benar kau akan menyimpan rahasia ini dengan aman.?" Satsuki memulai pembicaraan antara mereke berdua.

"Rahasia?, maksudmu yang mana?."" Naruto bertanya kembali, dan itu membuat Satsuki kesal.

"Rahasia Yang kumaksud adalah kejadian yang kau lihat tadi di kamar mandi, yang kulakukan dengan Kaa-san." Satsuki berkata dengan kesal.

"Oh, yang itu aku tidak akan memberi tahukan kepada yang lain. Tapi aku tidak janji." Naruto berkata dengan santai, dan dia tidak menyadari kalau Satsuki saat ini tengah menahan amarahnya.

'Tenanglah Satsuki, apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Uchiha berkata dengan suara keras karena kesal, itu bukanlah seorang Uchiha." Batin Satsuki menenangkan diinya. Benar – benar seorang Uchiha yang selalu menjaga image-nya di depan orang lain.

"Aku harap kau tidak memberi tahu siapa pun, karena jika orang lain tahu, maka orang pertama yang kucari dan akan kubunuh adalah kau." Satsuki berkata dengan Nada mengancam.

**Glekk**

Naruto Cuma bisa menelan ludahnya mendengar perkataan Satsuki.

'Dia benar-benar sadis.' Batin Naruto.

'Sial, aku harus cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi dan melepas semua 'beban'ku disana.' Batin Naruto nista.

"Hmm.., Satsuki apa aku bisa ke kamar mandi sebentar?." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn, cepatlah kembali, karena masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan dengan Kaa-san." Setelah mendengar ucapan Satsuki, Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang searah dengan dapur. Entah kenapa dia langsung teringat dengan tubuh Mikoto saat dia melihatnya di kamar mandi tadi.

'Ayolah Naruto, kau masih 13 tahun, dan kau sudah berpikiran mesum, tapi aku bahkan sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Kaa-san.' Naruto membatin.

Saat dia berjalan di depan dapur, dia langsung berhenti den menengok ke arah dalam dapur. Dia melihat Mikoto tengah membuat Teh. Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat pantat Mikoto yang bergoyang dan itu membuat libido-nya langsung naik.

'Sial, kenapa aku kembali melihat itu.' Batin Naruto.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini, aku akan melakukannya dengan Mikoto Baa-san, dan aku sudah tau cara agar dia mau melakukannya kalau dia menolak." Guman Naruto dengan seringai mesum. Setelah ituNaruto langsung berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Mikoto yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Saat Naruto sudah berada tepat di belakan Mikoto, dia langsung memeluk Mikoto dari belakang.

**Greb**

Mikoto yang dipeluk langsung kaget, dia berusaha melihat siapa yang memeluknya, dan saat ia melihat orang yang memeluknya dia kaget.

"Na-Naru-chan, kau kena-ahhkk,sshh.." Mikoto tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Naruto langsung meremas kedua dadanya.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan seks Mikoto Baa-san." Naruto berkata sambil meremas payudara Mikoto.

"A-Apa maksudmu?, kita tak boleh melakukan itu." Mikoto berkata dengan sedikit keras, karena jika dia berteriak Satsuki pasti mendengar suara-nya.

"Eh.., Kau tidak mau ya?, baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu kepada semua orang di Konoha kalau Istri Fugaku Uchiha, Istri dari kepala clan Uchiha melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan dengan anak perempuannya sendiri, dan kau pasti tau apa pendapat mereka jika mendengar hal itu." Naruto berbicara tepat sambil meniup daun telinga Mikoto, walaupun dia kesusahan karena Mikoto lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Ku-Kumohon jangan." Mikoto memohon kepada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita melakukan Seks." Naruto mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah selangkangan Mikoto dan mengelusnya.

"Ssshhh.., Baiklah, tapi janji jika Naru-chan tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun." Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Mikoto.

"Sekarang angkat kedua tanganmu ke atas." Mikoto bingung dengan ucapan Naruto tapi dia hanya menurut.

Mikoto langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya, sedangkan Naruto langsung menjilat bagian bagian tubuh Mikoto.

"Hmm.., bau tubuh Mikoto Baa-san memang menggoda." Naruto kembali menjilat bagian Axilla(ketiak) Mikoto.

"He-Hentikan itu Naru-chan." Mikoto berkata dengan suara yang terbata.

"Kenapa?, apa Mikoto Baa-san terangsang.?" Naruto menyeringai. Sedangkan Mikoto Cuma diam, dia ingin mengangukan kepala tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Baiklah, karena Mikoto Baa-san tidak menjawab, aku akan melanjutkan permainan kita." Naruto kembali mulai meremas payudara dan kembali mengelus bagian vagina Mikoto tapi kali ini dia mulai menusuk-nusuk bagian vagina Mikoto dengan menggunakan 2 jarinya.

"Akhh.." Mikoto mendesah dia tidak bisa menahan desahannya, entah kenapa sentuhan Naruto membuat dia merasa sangat nikmat. Dan juga vaginanya mulai basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Wah.., Mikoto Baa-san kau sudah basah ya..? , aku tidak menyangkan kau cepat skali basah dibagian vaginamu." Naruto berkata dengan vulgar.

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu Naru-chan." Mikoto berbicara dengan suara yang tersenggal-sanggal.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita ke tahap selanjutnya." Naruto behenti meremas dan mengelus bagian payudara dan vagina Mikoto, Naruto menarik kembali tangannya, dan itu membuat Mikoto sedikit lega.

"Mikoo Baa-san berbaliklah." Amikoto hanya menuruti omongan Naruto, dia sekarang sudah seperti budak dari Naruto.

'Aku sudah seperti budak dari Naru-chan.' Batin Mikoto.

"Sekarang buka celana dn juga celana dalammu." Mikoto kembali kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Atau Mikoto Baa-san ingin aku yang membukanya." Mikoto mengelang dan langsung melepas celana beserta celan dalamnya. Saat ini Mikoto hanya mengenakan bagian atas saja, bagian bawahnya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kau telihat seksi dengan tampilan seperti itu Mikoto Baa-san." Naruto mendekat ke arah Mikoto dengan seringai.

" Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naru-chan.?" Mikoto melangkah mundur, tapi karena luas dapur yang tidak terlalu luas dia akhirnya terpojok.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dia terus melangkah maju. Setelah dia berhadapan dengan Mikoto, Naruto langsung langsung berjongkok dihadapanya dan memerhatikan vagina Mikoto.

"Vagina Mikoto Baa-san sangat indah." Naruto berkata dan mulai memajukan wajahnya ke arah selangkangan Mikoto., Naruto mulai menjilat dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam Vagina Mikoto. Sedangkan Mikoto saat ini tengah menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar dengan cara menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Na-Naru, akkhh sshh, H-Hentikan itu." Mikoto berkata sambil mendesah.

"Kenapa Mikoto Baa-san ingin aku berhenti?, Mikoto Baa-san menikmati apa yang kulakukan kan?, terbukti dari Vagina Mikoto Baa-san yang mengeluarkan cairan dengan sangat banyak." Naruto berkata tanpa menghentikan lidahnya, bahkan saat ini dia tengah memasuukan 3 jarinya ke vagina Mikoto dan mulai memaju-mundurkannya.

"Akhh..., akhh, Hentikan, a-aku akan keluar jika kau masih terus melanjutkannya." Mikoto mendesah.

"Kau ingin keluar?, itulah yang Naru tunggu dari tadi." Naruto makin mempercepat jarinya dan itu sukses membuat Mikoto mendessah dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"A-Aku keluar!" Mikoto menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak dengan menggunakan tangannya. Vagina-nya mengeluarkan Cairan yang berwarna putih, yang lengket., Naruto langsung meminum semua cairan itu.

"Rasa-nya hampir sama dengan punya Kaa-san, hanya saja punya Mikoto Baa-san lebih lengket, apa rasa cairan wanita yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak memang begitu.?, Naruto berguman tanpa sadar, sedangkan Mikoto yang mendengar gumanan Naruto kembali kaget.

"A-Apa maksudmu?, Kau melakukan seks dengan Kushina?." Tanya Mikoto dengan mata membulat.

"Oh sial, aku mengatakannya tanpa sadar, tapi tak apa, aku akan menjawabnya, Aku dan Kaa -san sudah melakukan Seks kemarin saat dia pulang dari misi. Walaupun dia melakukan hal itu karena dia terkena sesuatu saat misi, tapi saat dia sadar, dia justru ketagihan melakukan seks denganku.., dan sekarang aku penasaran, apa Mikoto baa-san juga akan ketagihan jika melakukan Seks denganku, baiklah, Mari kita coba.?" Naruto melepas celana beserta boxernya dan mengarahkan penisnya kearah Vagina Mikoto, sedangkan Mikoto Cuma bisa pasrah, dia ingin berontak tapi tenaganya tinggal sedikit karena orgasme tadi.

"Akkhhh.., ini sangat sempit seperti punya Kaa – san." Naruto mendesah saat kepala penisnya mulai masuk ke vagina Mikoto.

"Kumohon hentikan Naru, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau jangan memasuukan penismu." Mikoto tetap mencoba memohon.

"Kau terlambat mengatakan itu Mikoto Baa – san." Naruto mendorong penisnya masuk, dan akhirnya semua penis Naruto tenggelam di vagina Mikoto.

'Penis Naru-chan sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari punya Anata. Aku jadi tak heran kalau Kushina ketagihan melakukan seks dengan Naru – chan, dan sepertinya aku juga akan ketagihan, ini sangat nikmat.' Batin Mikoto.

Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, tapi lama-kelamaan pinggul Naruto semakin cepat.

"Pe-Pelan – pelan Naru-chan, ini sangat akhh sakit." Mikoto berkata sambil mendesah.

"kalau memang sakit kenapa kau mendesah, eh?" Naruto menambah kecepatan pinggulnya. Dia kemudian memeluk pinggang Mikoto dan mengangkatnya, dan kini terlihat seperti jika Naruto menggendong Mikoto dengan kelamin yang menyatu. Mikoto hanya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto yang Cuma sampai dadanya, dan juga pinggangnya dia lingkarkan ke tubuh Naruto.

"Dada Mikoto Baa-san juga besar." Naruto mulai menjilat puting Mikoto dan tak ayal itu membuat Mikoto kembali mendesah, bahkan lebih keras dari tadi.

"Hentikan itu Naru. " Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Mikoto dan terus menjilat bahkan dia mulai menghisap puting yang mengeras itu dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Mikoto Baa – san , apa yang dititipkan Kaa- chan padamu?." Naruto bertanya disela-sela kegiatannya.

"I-itu.., Naru – chan tak perlu tahu apa itu.?" Jawab Mikoto. Sedangakan Naruto tidak menerima jawaban Mikoto, akhirnya Naruto mengarahkan satu tangannya ke arah pantat Mikoto dan tangan satunya lagi menahan pinggang Mikoto. Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya ke anus Mikoto, dan itu membuat Mikoto terbelak.

"Hentikan itu Naru-chan, itu sakit.., ittai.." Mikoto menggigit bbir bagian bawahnya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika Mikoto Baa – san memberi tahuku apa yang Kaa- chan berikan pada Mikoto Baa- san." Ucap Naruto.

"B-Baiklah.., yang di berikan Kushina padaku adalah obat yang membuat terangsang dengan sangat hebat dan lama." Jawab Mikoto.

"Obat perangsang. Mikoto Baa-san memakai obat perangsang jika ingin melakukan seks dengan Fugaku Jii – san?." Tanya kembali Naruto.

"T-Tidak, aku hanya memakaikannya kepada Fugaku, aku merasa tidak puas jika aku dan dia melakukan seks." Jawab Kembali Mikoto, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu Cuma menyeringai.

'Kaa – chan, saat aku kembali nanti aku akan menghukummu.' Batin Naruto.

"Sekarang obat itu dimana?." Tanya Naruto yang mulai melambatkan jarinya di anus Mikoto tapi tdak dengan pinggulnya yang masih maju- mundur denganlumayan cepat.

"Ada di laci meja tepat di kananmu." Naruto kembali menyeringai.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan permainan kita." Naruto memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan itu membuat Mikoto mendesah dengan keras.

"Akhh., Akkhhh.., ini sangat Nikmat, Gomen ne Anata, aku tidak bisa menahan ini.., lebih cepat Naru – chan, Masukkan penismu lebih dalam lagi,oh.., penismu menyentuh rahimku, lebih cepat.., kumohon lebih cepat." Mikoto sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, untuknya yang dilakukan naruto sangat nikmat.

"Baiklah, dan juga apa kau ketagihan dengan penisku?." Naruto bertanya kepada Mikoto.

"Ya., a-aku ketagihan dengan penismu, lebih cepat, akhh , a-aku hampir keluar." Mikoto mulai menjambakkan rambut Naruto.

"A-Aku juga Mikoto Baa – san., aku akan keluarkan di dalam." Naruto makin mempercepat pinggulnya.

"Keluarkan semua didalam rahimku Naru-chan, buat aku hamil." Ucap Mikoto dengan suara keras dia sudah tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mendengar suaranya.

"A-Aku keluar Mikoto Baa – san!/ Aku keluar Naru – chan." Naruto dan Mikoto keluar bersamaan, Cairan Naruto dan Mikoto bercampur di dalam Vagina dan Rahim Mikoto.

"Ini hah.., sangat nikmat." Ucap Mikoto dengn nafas tersenggal.

"ya..., hah..., dan apa kau sadar dengan mimik wajah yang kau pakai saat keluar tadi Mikoto Baa- san?." Mikoto menggeleng.

"Kau terlihat seperti wanita yang haus seks, itu terbukti dengan wajahmu yang mengarah ke atas dengan air liur yang keluar dari bibirmu dan jangan lupakan matamu yang pupil matanya menghilang karena terlalu mendongak." Ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia merasa malu memasang mimik atau ekspresi wajah seperti yang dikatakan Naruto.

Tapi Mikoto tiba- tiba kaget karena sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah masuk dapur.

"NARUTO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAA-SAN KU?!, KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!." Satsuki. Orang berteriak itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan yang siap dia arahkan ke wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tampak tenang saja, dia lalu menangkap pukulan Satsuki dengan sebelah tangannya.

**TAP**

"Kau lupa sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Jounin ya Satsuki?." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan kepada Satsuki. Naruto langsung menarik Satsuki kedalam pelukannya dan itu membuat Satsuki kaget.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan seks denganmu Satsuki-chan." Naruto menjilat daun telinga Satsuki. Satsuki mulai berontak di pelukan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku dasar mesum, aku akan memberi tahu hal ini pada Hokage-sama dan Kaa-sanmu." Satsuki mulai mengancam Naruto.

"Kau ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku?, jangan bercanda, justru akulah yang akan memberitahukan rahasia kalian kepada semua penduduk desa Konoha." Sekarang Satsuki terdiam. Sekarang dia merasa seperti bukan seorang Uchiha, dia terlalu meremehkan kepintaran seorang Namikaze.

"Jadi, kau akan memilih mana?, kita melakukan seks atau aku membiarkanmu lepas dan aku akan memeritahukan rahasia kalian?." Naruto mulai menggesekkan penisnya ke selengkangan Satsuki yang masih terlapisi oleh celananya,tapi itu tak membuat Satsuki tak dapat merasakan penis Naruto yang keras.

Saat sedang memikirkan keputusannya. Satsuki kembali kaget saat dadanya mulai diremas oleh Naruto.

"H-Hentikan, baiklah aku akan melakukan seks dengamu." Satsuki sudah membuat keputusan. Mikoto yang medengar keputusan Satsuki langsung protes.

"Satsuki jangan melakukan itu, Kaa-san saja yang melakukannya." Ucap Mikoto kepada Satsuki.

"Apa Kaa-san akan membiarkan dia memberitahukan hal yang selama ini kita lakukan.?" Satsuki menunduk, wajahnya merona dan juga nafasnya tidak beraturan, dan itu semua karena rangsangan Naruto yang masih berlanjut.

"Mikoto Baa-san, karena kau sudah menganggu pembicaraan ku dengan Satsuki, kau akan kuhukum?." Naruto membuat satu bunshin, dan bunshin itu berjalan ke arah Mikoto, saat sudah di depan Mikoto dia membalikkan tubuh Mikoto yang lemas, sehingga Mikoto menungging. Bunshin Naruto langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Mikoto. Satsuki yang melihat itu mulai memohon kepada Naruto untuk menghentikan itu.

"Naruto hentikan itu." Naruto hanya diam, dai menruh kedua tangannya di bahu Satsuki dan mendorong Satsuki, hingga Satsuki terlentang di lantai dapur.

**Bruk**

Satsuki yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ittai..." Saat Satsuki tengah sibuk dengan bagian tubuhnya yang sakit, dia kaget melihat penis Naruto yang sudah ada didepan mulutnya.

"Hisap ini." Suruh Naruto. Satsuki menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia menarik baju Satsuki hingga robek dan menrik bra milik Satsuki, sesudah itu Naruto langsung menyambar puting Satsuki dan memelintirnya dengan kuat, cukup untuk membuat perempuan yang disukainya membuka mulutnya karena kesakitan. Melihat hal itu, Naruto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan-kesempatan tersebut dan langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Satsuki, merasakan himpitan langit-langit mulut dan lidah di batang kejantannya.

"Ahh...nikmat."_Naruto mendesah, menyeringai tipis ke arah Satsuki yang terlihat kesusahan bernapas.

"Nghmphh! Ghhkk!."_Wanita berambut hitam yang panjangnnya mencapai pinggang itu mengerang. Merasakan penis Naruto yang bergerak-maju-mundur di mulutnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menahan pinggul pemuda Uzumaki itu, namun bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah mempercepat sodokannya.

"Ahh..penisku terasa nikmat." Selangkangan Naruto menghentak keras, menghajar bagian panggal tenggorokan Satsuki,membuat lambung wanita itu menggelegak mual.

"Ghok!,Nghmphh!, Ghhk!." Mata Satsuki terbalik saat penis itu terus berdenyut di rongga mulutnya. Menyodok tonsilnya tanpa henti.

Cairan ludah dan sperma tercampur menjadi satu, membuat penis Naruto semakin licin dan semakin mudah untuk menggenjot gua basah itu. Sang Uzumaki menghentakkan selangkangannya dengan kuat, seakan-akan ingin terus menjamah mulut nikmat itu sampai batang kejantanannya habis tertelan. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Satsuki yang meronta-ronta karena jalan napasnya tersumbat.

"Nghhmphh!Ghhok!, Hmphh!." Satsuki tersedak. Matanya terbalik dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, menelan benda panjang dan berotot tersebut hingga pangkal.

Naruto menggeram rendah saat merasakan gesekan lidah dan gigi Satsuki di kulit penisnya. Sensasi geli yang sangat nikmat.

"Ahh...Nikmat!." Pemuda pirang mengumpat saat kejantanannya terus berdenyut-denyut tanpa henti. Ia melepaskan penisnya dari lubang basah itu ketika libidonya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Ia menyambar lalu merobek celana dan celana dalam Satsuki lalu melucutinya dengan cepat. Tangannya membuka lebar paha putih tersebut, menatap takjub lubang yang tertutupi oleh bibir vagina.

Satsuki menangis. Ia mencoba mendorong kepala Naruto saat pemuda itu ingin menjilat vaginanya.

"Naruto, kumohon hentikan ini." Suaranya bergetar, terdengar rapuh dan menyedihkan. Namun entah kenapa malah membuat nafsu Naruto semakin terangsang.

Pemuda pirang itu menjulurkan lidah dan memasukkannya ke lubang basah milikSatsuki. Merasakan cairan asin memanja lidahnya.

"Ahhkk!, Ahhh!" Tubuh Satsuki tersentak. Pahanya bergetar saat sensasi hangat itu merayapi lubangnya. Ia bisa merasakan lidah nakal Naruto sedang bermain dengan klitorisnya. Menghisap dan menyeruputnya layaknya_minuman.

Setelah yakin cukup basah, Naruto melepaskan lidahnya dari vagina tersebut dan menggantinya dengan benda yang lebih besar, panjang dan berotot.

"Ne Satsuki, coba lihat Kaa-sanmu yang saat ini tengahmelakukan seks dengan bunshinku." Satsuki langsung menuruti omongan Naruto, saat dia melihat ibunya dia kaget. Dia melihat ibunya saat ini tengah menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh bunshin Naruto, air liur menetes dari bibirnya sampai pada dagunya, ibunya juga meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak percaya melihat Kaa-san seperti wanita yang haus seks." Guman Satsuki. Tapi dia Iris mata Satsuki membelalak ketakutan ketika kepala penis Naruto menggesek-gesek lubang vaginanya dengan pelan, seakan-akan tengah melakukan salam perkenalan terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukannya.

"Hentikan!, kumohon!." Satsuki memohon. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan, menyatakan penolakan.

"Aku_ingin menyetubuhimu Satsuki. Aku ingin merasakan rahimmu dengan penisku." Ucap Naruto seraya menyentakkan pinggulnya untuk masuk ke lubang vagina tersebut.

"Agghkk!, Ahhk!." Satsuki menjerit saat batang kejantanan Naruto tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya, terhimpit oleh dinding otot vagina miliknya.

Naruto mendesah. "Ini Nikmat dan hangat." NAruto mendiamkan penisnya saat dia melihat darah yang keluar dari vagina Satsuki.

'Aku jadi yang pertama' Batinnya. Setelah cukup lama Ia memundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, kemudian menghentak maju dengan cepat. Mundur lalu maju. Kegiatan dengan ritme tetap untuk menikmati persetubuhan tersebut.

Satsuki menangis. Dia merasa seperti wanita murahan saat ini, kesuciannya telah diambil oleh anak sang Hokage.

"Hentikan ini Naruto, aku mohon, hentikan." Satsuki tidak sanggup berteriak lagi. Ia hanya menangis diam sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan, membiarkan Naruto menggenjot lubang vaginanya dengan cepat. Menghasilkan suara becek karena cairan sperma yang tercampur dengan cairan miliknya.

Naruto terangsang. Memikirkan bersenggama dengan Satsuki,Mikoto, dan juga Kaa-sannya sendiri membuat otaknya penuh dengan hal kotor. Ia tengah membayangkan, sosok Satsuki yang nantinya akan menjadi istrinya dan aka dia disetubuhinya tanpa henti.

"Ahh!..ahhh." Naruto menggeram rendah. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk meraup dada kenyal itu, menghisap susu Satsuki yang lumayan besar untuk usiaya sekarang sambil terus menggenjot vagina tersebut.

Satsuki tersentak mengejang ketika dua rangsangan dari atas dan bawah menyerangnya, mulai membutakan akal sehatnya.

"Naruto, Akhh!" Wanita itu mendesah keras. Mulai tenggelam dengan aksi bejat mereka. Ia bahkan mulai menikmati persetubuhan mereka yang dilandasi oleh nafsu.

Libido Naruto semakin melambung naik ketika mendengar desahan Satsuki, terlebih lagi penisnya terus dipijat oleh otot vagina yang basah itu, membuatnya hilang akal.

"Nikmat, ini sangat nikmat Satsuki." Pinggul pemuda pirang itu terus menggenjot tanpa henti, sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar di dalam sana untuk membuat Satsuki semakin terangsang. Sedangkan kedua tanganya masih tidak berhenti untuk menarik dan mencubit puting yang berwarna pink itu. Bermain-main dengan tonjolan kecil tadi.

"Naruto, Akhh!."_ Ia membusungkan dadanya, menunjukkan dua putingnya yang memerah dan basah karena dihisap oleh Naruto. Benar-benar terlihat erotis dan seksi.

Naruto menggapai dua puting susu tadi dan memuntirnya pelan.

"Tsuki-chan, payudaramu cantik, akhh.. aku suka." Ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan kembali menyentak lubang vagina yang becek itu dengan cepat.

"Kau suka penisku kan?." Tanyanya tanpa kehilangan konsentrasi pada genjotannya.

Kushina mendesah nyaring, kemudin mengangguk dengan suara tercekat.

"ya, aku suka, ohhh!." Satsuki sekarang kehilangan akal sehatnya seperi ibunya. Dia melihat ibunya yang saat ini tengah dingenjot oleh bunshin Naruto pada lubang analnya.

"L-Lebih cepat, a-aku akan segera keluar." Ucap Satsuki dan Naruto hanya menurutinya karena dia juga segera akan keluar.

"A-Aku Keluar Naru!." Tubuh Satsuki melengkung ke atas, dia mencapai kenikmatan saat ini. Tapi Naruto masih saja menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Biarkan A-Aku ahhh.. beristirahat dulu Naru." Satsuki mulai menahan Naruto untuk bergerak, tapi tenaganya sudah habis karena orgasme tadi, dan sekarang dia merasa akan keluar lagi.

"A-aku akan keluar lagi Naru." Naruto makin mempercepat pingggulnya.

"A-aku juga Satsuki-chan."

Tak terlalu lama, penis Naruto berdenyut yang menandakan dia akan segera keluar.

"Ayo keluar bersama Satsuki-chan." Satsuki hanya mengangguk.

"A-Aku keluar Satsuki-chan/Aku keluar Naru!."

Croot Croot Croot.

Sperma Naruto keluar di dalam vagina dan rahim Satsuki. Nafas mereka terengah-engah karena aktifitas mereka.

"Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab Tsuki-chan." Satsuki merona mendengar ucapan Naruto, Dia langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

**JDAKK**

"B-Baka, apa kau akan menikahiku di umur 13 tahun baka." Naruto Cuma tersneyum mendengar ucapan Satsuki. Saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan 'urusan' mereka sendiri, Mereka mendengar teriakan Mikoto.

"A-AKU KELUAR!." Mikoto mengekuarkan cairan berwarna putih dari vaginanya, sedangkan bunshin Naruto mengeluarkan sermanya didalam anal Kimoto.

"Pantatku seperti terbakar oleh sperma panas Naru-chan." Setelah itu Mikoto pingsan dan bunshin Naruto menghilang.

Naruto yang melihat bunshin-nya menghilang langsung merasakan kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh bunshinnya dan itu membuatnya akan keluar lagi, karena tidak ingin keluar kembali didalam vagina, langsung mencabut penisnya dari vagina Satsuki dan langsung menyemprotkan spermanya ke wajah dan dada Satsuki.

"Gomen Satsuki-chan." NAruto langsung meminta maaf saat melihat wajah Satsuki yang cemberut. Karena tidak ingin meliat Satsuki cemberut, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Satsuki-chan, apa sekarang kita hmm…, pacaran?, kan kita sudh melakukan ini.?" Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Satsuki merona dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Naruto yang melihat anggukan Satsuki langsung tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaa-san-ku?, kau sudah melakukan seks dengannya?." Tanya Satsuki.

"Untuk Mikoto Baa-san, dia akan mengunjungi kasur kita kalau sudah menikah." Satsuki hanya menghela nafas, saat ini dia tengah sangat lelah.

"Na-Naru, aku akan tidur sebentar ya.?" Setelah berkata Satsuki langsung tertidur.

Naruto menghela nafas, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas dipikirannya.

'Kau akan kujahili Mikoto Baa-san,Satsuki-chan.' Batin Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto melakukan sederet Hadseal, setelah selesai dia langsung mengarahkan tangannya kearah vagina Satsuki dan Mikoto yang tak jauh berada dari tempatnya. Tangan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cahaya, sedangkan di daerah sekitar vagina MikoSatsu mulai muncul kanji-kanji fuinjutsu, kanji-kanji fuinjutsu itu bergerak masuk kedalam vagina mereka.

'mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi daya sengat listrik-nya Cuma sedikit, jadi mungkin mereka Cuma 'sedikit' terangsang.' Batin Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan keluar dapur , pastinya setelah dia memakai pakaiannya secara lengkap, Saat di depan pintu keluar Naruto melakukan handseal satu tangan.

'Selamat menikmati ini Mikoto Baa-san, Satsuki-chan.' Batin Naruto setelah keluar Naruto langsung membuat Kekkai untuk menghalau suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah.

Sementara itu di dapur, Mikoto dan Satsuki mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di vagina mereka, walaupun mereka tidak sadaran diri tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak merasakan seasuatu yang ada ditubuh mereka.

Setelah berapa saat, Mata mereka berdua langsung terbuka lebar dan langsung berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAA!." Mikoto dan Satsuki langsung kembali mengeluarkan cairan dari vagina mereka.

"Ini pasti ulah Naru-chan." Satsuki mengangguk menyetujui perkataan ibunya.

"Sebaiknya kita membersihkan dapur ini dan juga diri kita, jangan sampai Tou-san, dan aniki melihat dapu dan keadaan kita seperti." Mereka bedua langsung berdiri dan mulai membersihkan dapur.

.

.

"Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan." Guman Naruto saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Tapi sebuah senyum kemenangan mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Besok pagi, aku akan menghukummu Kaa-san." Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah obat yang ada ditangan kanannya. Ya, itu adalh obat yang diberikan Kaa-sannya pada Mikoto tapi dia mengambilnya saat ingin keluar dai dapur.

"Tunggu aku Kaa-chan." NAruto mempercepat jalannya karena hari sudah sangat larut.

**TBC**

Kembali lagi dengan saya author yang masih polos ini #Plakk, maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, itu terjadi karena saya bingung dengan adegan Trheesome NaruSatsuMiko. Dan juga saya merasa adegan lemon di chap Ini bukan Trheesome karena bunshin Naruto juga ikut ambil bagian. Untuk review maaf kali ini gak bias dibales karena word-nya aja udah 4.344K dan 3.299K word untuk bagian lemon :v . word terpanjang untuk lemon yang pernah ane buat :v. Dan inilah hasilnya semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan untuk chap depan siapa yang ingin di 'Makan' ama Naru?/, Silahkan pilih, saya akan usahakan membuatnya. Sampai bejumpa di Chap berikutnya.

**Kaito Dark-Sama Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Pair : NaruKushiHarem (Alasannya lihat di Bio profil ane)

Rated : M (17+)

Note : Bagi yang berumur 17 tahun kebawah tekan back,tapi jika anda adalah Lolicon,MilfLover,atau Hentai Love silahkan baca walaupun anda belum berumur 17 tahun :v.

Ok,itu aja peringatan saya,dan saya juga mau tanya jika suka dengan fic ini riview,untuk saya mlanjutkannya,jika tidak suka saya akan menghapusnya..,dan pilih setiap chapter harus ada lime/lemon atau tidak.,cuma itu..,Selamat membaca ^^

**Mulai**

"Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan." Guman Naruto saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Tapi sebuah senyum kemenangan mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Besok pagi, aku akan menghukummu Kaa-san." Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah obat yang ada ditangan kanannya. Ya, itu adalh obat yang diberikan Kaa-sannya pada Mikoto tapi dia mengambilnya saat ingin keluar dai dapur.

"Tunggu aku Kaa-chan." Naruto mempercepat jalannya karena hari sudah sangat larut.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di depan pintu masuk kediaman-nya bersama Kaa-chan-nya. Saat ini dia tengah bingung.

'Ini gawat, aku harus menjawab apa jika Kaa-chan bertanya padaku kenapa aku pulang terlalu larut' Batin Naruto.

Karena tidak ingin terlalu lama kedinginan Naruto akhirnya masuk dengan hati-hati.

CKLEK..

Naruto membuka pintu dengan perlahan, saat dia mencoba mengintip kedalam semua-nya masih sangat terang, semua lampu menyala.

"Mungkin Kaa-chan lupa mematikan lampu-nya." Naruto berguman dan melangkah masuk. Saat ingin ke kamarnya tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang menurut author yang masih ' terlalu polos' ini cukup gila. Naruto mengubah arah tujuannya, yang semula ingin kekamarnya, langsung berbelok ke arah Kamar Kaa-chan.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Kaa-chan-nya dengan pelan, setelah itu dia mengintip.

'Ternyata Kaa-chan sudah tidur.' Naruto kemudian berjalan masuk dan menuju kearah tempat tidur milik ibunya.

"Kurasa menjahili Satsuki-chan dan Mikoto Baa-chan cukup seru juga, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin mencoba-nya dengan Kaa-chan." Setelah berguman Naruto langsung menyibak selimut yang dipakai Kushina dan wajahnya langsung memerah melihat Kaa-chan-nya saat ini.

"Aku harus tahan untuk tidak menyerang Kaa-chan sekarang." Naruto berguman saat melihat penampilan Kushina. Kushina saat ini Cuma mengenakan piyama tidur yang sangat tipis, bahkan tubuhnya dapat terlihat jelas, dan juga dia Cuma mengenakan celana dalam berwarna biru tua berenda, dan itu sangat seksi, apalagi payudara-nya yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Naruto langsung merapal segel yang seperti dia lakukan pada Mikoto dan Satsuki, dan kemudia muncullah kanji kanji disekitar a=vagina Kushina dan masuk kedalam liang vagina-nya.

"Sekarang sudah selesai, aku akan memulai-nya besok." Setelah itu Naruto mencium bibir Kushina dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto bangun pagi,.

"Aku akhir-akhir ini selalu bangun terlalu pagi." Naruto berguman saat melangkah ke kamar mandi. Saat di dapur dia berpapasan dengan Kushina yang baru saja mungkin sudah membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka.

"Eh, Naru kau sudah bangun, padahal sangat jarang kau bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini." Kushina menatap Naruto dengan mata yang sayu dan itu membuat-nya terlihat sangat err.. you know lah :v

"Eh, Kaa-chan kau kenapa?." Naruto bertanya ketika dia merasa ada yang aneh pada ibunya.

"Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa Naru." Kushina menjawab dengan memerhatikan tubuh Naruto dari bawah hingga atas yang hanya mengenakan Handuk.

"Oh, Kukira Kaa-chan sakit." Setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi tanpa menyadari bahwa Kushina saat ini tengah menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

'Kau salah tempat Naru, aku saat ini tengah teransang karena kau pulang telat kemarin, dan saat-nya pembalasan' Setelah membatin Kushina ikut melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan membuka pakaian-nya.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini tengah berendam di dalam bak mandi yang muat untuk 2 orang itu. Semua kelelahan sesudah melakukan seks dengan Mikoto dan Satsuki terasa menguap entah kemana. Saat sedang menikmati rasanya berendam Naruto mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

**SREET**

Saat pintu terbuka kini terlihatlah Kushina yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam , dan itu membuat Naruto kaget.

"Kaa-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?, aku sedang mandi." Naruto menunjuk Kushina dengan mata membulat terkejut.

"Ara.., Naru-chan bukankah sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama, terakhir saat kau masih sangat kecil, walaupun 2 hari yang lalu kita satu kamar mandi tapi aku belum menggosok punggungmu, jadi aku tidak menganggap itu." Kushina menjelaskan sambil menceburkan dirinya kedalam bak mandi dengan celana dalam yang masih terpakai.

"Ne Naru-chan sekarang berbaliklah, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Kushina memperlihatkan sabun di tangannya yang sudah berbusa dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sudah besar Kaa-chan, jadi tidak perlu." Naruto mencoba mengurungkan niat Kaa-chan-nya.

"Sekarang berbalik." Kushina berucap sambil rambut yang melambai-lambai ke atas.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto embalikkan badannya dan itu membuat Kushina senang. Kushina langsung saja menggosok punggung Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ne Naru apa kau suka aku menggosok pungung-mu?." Kushna bertanya dengan senyum di wajah yang masih terlihat cantik itu sedangkan Naruto Cuma mengangguk.

Kushina tiba-tiba menyeringai dan dia langsung saja menempelkan payudara-nya pe punggung Naruto dan mulai menaik-turunkan dada-nya, yap, dia menggosok punggung Naruto menggunakan Payudaranya.

"K-Kaa-chan apa yang kau lakukan?." Naruto bertanya dengan panik.

"Aku sedang menggosok punggungmu Naru-chan." Kushina tersenyum, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat penis Naruto yang tegang, dan itu membuat dia menyeringai.

"Naru-chan kau sangat mesum ya?." Naruto Cuma bingung mendengar ucapan Kushina, tapi kebingunanitu terjawab ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan tengah mengocok penisnya.

"Aku tak percaya kau menegang karena aku menggosok Naru." Dengan tangan yang masih mengocok maju-mundur di penis Naruto, Kushina mulai menjilat leher Naruto.

"K-kaa-chan hentikan, jika tidak aku benar-benar akan menyerangmu saat ini juga." Kushina tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku yang menyerang-mu duluan Naru-chan." Kushina merasakan cairan di ujung penis Naruto yang mengeluarkan cairan precum.

"Lihat Naru-chan, penismu mulai mengeluarkan sperma, aku ingin sekali merasakannya." Kushina menjiat bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual.

"T-Tunggu dulu Kaa-chan, a-aku.." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh kushina dengan bibirnya dari belakang.

"Hmmp..ahhnn Naru.." Kushina mendesah di sela ciuman panas itu. Tapi karena oksigen yang mulai habis di paru-paru Kushina terpaksa melepas ciuman itu.

"Sekarang berbaliklah kepadaku Naru-chan." Naruto Cuma menuruti ucapan Kushina karena dia sudah tau ibunya pasti tetap akan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Wah.., ternyata kau sudah sangat tegang ya Naru-chan." Kushina mendekatkan wajah-nya kea rah penis Naruto. Dia lalu membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulum-nya.

"Ahh.. Kaa-chan." Naruto Cuma bisa mendesah menikmati kuluman Kushina yang terus bertambah nikmat.

"Apa kau akan segera keluar Naru-chan." Ucap Kushina sambil mengulum dan memainkan buah zakar Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, dan Cuma direspon mengangguk oleh Naruto.

"A-aku keluar Kaa-chan." Naruto menekan kepala Kushina hingga sehingga penis-nya masuk lebih dari setengah kedalam mulut Kushina.

Croot croot.

Kushina yang saat ini mulutnya penuh akan sperma berusaha agar bisa menelan semua itu.

Glek Glek Glek.

"Puahh.., sperma-mu sangat banyak Naru, dan sekarang saat-nya menu utama." Kushina mulai merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan Naruto dan mengarahkan penis Naruto ke vagina-nya yang mengeluarkan cairan.

Tapi saat akan menurunkan pinggul-untuk memasukkan penis Naruto, Kushina merasakan chakra di depan rumahnya. Chakranya setara dengan Anbu atau mungkin itu memang Anbu?.

"Sial.., kenapa harus ada Anbu yang dating sih?, padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan Naru-chan." Naruto Cuma tersenyum mendengar umpatan Kaa-channya.

"Lebih baik sekarang Kaa-chan turun dari atas tubuhku, jangan sampai Anbu itu masuk mengetahui hal ini." Dengan terpaksa Kushina keluar dari bak mandi dan di ikuti Naruto.

"Jika saja anbu sialan itu tidak datang, aku pasti sudah keluar.' Kushina dengan ucapan vulgar-nya mengumpat, dan Naruto yang medengar itu mulai merasakan sakit di telinga-nya.

'Sekarang diamlah Kaa-chan' Naruto membatin dan merapal handseal.

Kushina yang sedang berjalan kekamarnya untuk memakai pakaian tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau kenapa kaa-chan?." Naruto bertanya sambil memasang wajah polos kepada Kushina.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa Naru-chan." Kushina mulai berdiri dan melanjutkan jalan-nya menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Naruto Cuma menyeringai melihat Kushina.

'tadi itu apa ya?, kenapa vagina-ku terasa seperti terkena aliran listrik, tapi tadi itu lumayan nikmat.' Batin Kushina yang saat ini tengah memakai bra hitam dan celana dalam berwarnah merah.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Saat di ruang tamu dia melihat kushina yang berbicara dengan Anbu yang tadi dirasakan chakra-nya oleh kushina.

Naruto menduduk-kan dirinya di kursi ruang tengah. Selang beberapa menit, Kushina yang sudah berbicara dengan Anbu itu langsung ikut duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Naru, Kata Anbu itu kau dipanggil oleh Mikoto-chan." Ucapan Kushina sontak membuat Naruto kaget.

"EHH!.., aku dipanggil oleh mikoto Baa-chan?." Alis Kushina terangkat saat Naruto memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan 'Baa-chan' , setau-nya Naruto memanggil Mikoto dengan akhiran 'Baa-san'.

"Yap, tapi sejak kau memanggil Mikoto-chan dengan sebutan 'Baa-chan'?, yang kutau kau memanggilnya 'Baa-san'?." Naruto yang dtanyai seperti itu oleh Kushina Cuma berkeringat dan itu membuat Kushina menjadi curiga.

"Heheh.., Entah.., aku juga tidak ingat." Naruto menjawab sambil tertawa canggung, dan itu membuat Kushina tambah curiga.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut ke rumah Mikoto-chan." Ucapan kushina kembali membuat Naruto kaget.

"Dan jika kau menolak, berarti ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Naruto Cuma bisa megangguk.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Naruto dan Kushina saat ini berada di depan rumah Uchiha Fugaku, mereka sudah mengetuk pintu dari tadi tapi masih belum ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membuka-nya ya?, lebih baik aku ketuk lagi pintunya." Naruto ingin kembali mengetuk pintu, tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

**CKLEKK**

Saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah Mikoto dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang masih cantik itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu, aku harus mengurus Satsuki-chan yang sakit." Mikoto meminta maaf kepada NaruKushi.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikoto-chan." Kushina yang diam akhirnya berbicara.

"Eh, kushina-chan kau datang juga, silahkan masuk." Mikoto mempersilahkan Kushina dan Naruto masuk.

Kushina,Mikoto, dan Naruto masuk kedalam rumah ketua klan Uchiha itu.

"Satsuki-chan sakit apa Mikoto Baa-chan?. " Naruto bertanya saat dia tiba di ruang tamu.

"Lebih baik kau pergi melihatnya sendiri dikamarnya Naru-chan." Setelah itu Naruto langsung beranjak berjalan kedalam kamar Satsuki ang di dominasi warna ungu.

Saat Naruto masuk, dia dapat melihat Satsuki yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Naruto kemudia memutuskan untuk kea rah Satsuki.

"Hei, Tsuki-chan kau sakit apa" Naruto bertanya saat berada di dekat tempat tidur Satsuki.

Satsuki membuka kedua matanya, dan telihatlah mata hitam kelam-nya yang menatap Naruto.

"A-Aku tidak bisa member taumu Baka." Satsuki berbicara dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa salahnya aku bertanya?, aku kan Cuma khawatir." Naruto berkata malas, dan tanpa sadar itu membuat wajah Satsuki tambah merah.

"Jika aku member tahumu, kau jangan kaget atau malah menertawakanku ya?." Satsuki berguman lirih.

"Baiklah, cepat beritau saja, aku janji." Naruto Cuma berbicara dengan malas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sakit.." Ucapan Satsuki membuat Naruto bingung.

"… Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa bejalan dan itu karena ulahmu BAKA!." Satsuki berbicara pada kata 'BAKA' pada Naruto.

"Are?, kenapa gara-gara aku?." Naruto bertanya dengan bingung.

"Itu karena ulahmu saat di dapur Baka." Otak cerdas Namikaze milik Naruto mulai memproses ucapan Satsuki dan akhirnya ia tau apa arti ucapan Satsuki..

"J-Jadi itu karena ulahku saat di dapur?, aku tidak menyangkah itu." Naruto berguman dan itu membuat Satsuki kesal.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar Baka, aku ingin istirahat." Naruto Cuma menurut saja keinginan Satsuki dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tengah.

**0o0o0o0o**

Saat tiba di ruang tengah Naruto langsung disuruh membuat minuman oleh Mikoto.

"Naru-chan, bisakah kau membuat minuman ?, maaf, aku tidak bisa membuat-nya dulu karena sekarang saat-nya Satsuki-chan meminumn obat." Ucapan Mikoto membuat Naruto cengo, kenapa Satsuki meminum padahal Satsuki Cuma sakit nyeri di bagian err.. You know lah..

"Baiklah Mikoto Baa-chan." Naruto berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat sebuah The hijau untuk mereka semua.

"Aku ingin mencoba efek obat yang dimaksud Mikoto baa-chan beberapa hari lalu." Naruto langsung mengambil sesuatu di kantung celana-nya, dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah yang terlihat seperti obat. Naruto langsung meleburkan obat itu dan memasukkan-nya kedalam teh yang dia buat.

"Mari kita lihat hasil-nya." Naruto kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah tapi dengan nampan di tangannya yang terdapat 3 gelas the hijau hangat.

.

.

.

"Ini minuman-nya." Naruto meletakkan minuman itu dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih Naru-chan." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mikoto dan Kushina langsung meminum teh hijau itu.

"Jadi Satsuki-chan sakit apa Mikoto Baa-chan?." Naruto bertanya saat dia duduk di kursi panjang di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Dia Cuma demam." Naruto tau Mikoto berbohong dan dia Cuma merespon-nya dengan dengan'oh' saja.

Selang beberapa lama, tiba-tiba Kushina dan mikoto merasakan keanehan pada tubuh mereka. Mereka mengapit paha mereka, dan juga wajah mereka terlihat memerah.

"Kaa-chan, Mikoto Baa-chan, kalian kenapa?." Naruto bertanya dengan polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naru-chan." Naruto Cuma tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Kushina, tapi Mikoto terlihat menahan sesuatu.

"Ya sudah.." Naruto kembali bersantai di kursi itu, tapi saat sedang bersantai, dia kaget saat Mikoto langsung saja menindih tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau masukkan kedalam teh hijau itu Naru-chan?." Mikoto Cuma menyeringai mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Entah, apa mikoto Baa-chan bisa menebak-nya jika melihat 'ini'?." Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah sebutir obat pada Mikoto, Mikoto yang melihat obat itu Cuma kaget.

"K-kau memasukkan itu ke dalam teh itu?." Naruto Cuma mengangguk.

"A-Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Mikoto langsung menyambar bibir Naruto dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

"Hhmpp.., Ahhnn.. hhmmpp." Sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir Mikoto ketika naruto meremas Pantat-nya yang padat dan kenyal itu."

Kushina yang melihat adegan di depannya Cuma bisa meremas payudara dan mengelus vaginanya, celana dan celana dalam-nya sudah terlepas entah sejak kapan.

"A-Aku tidak menyangka Naru-chan melakukannya juga dengan Mikoto-chan." Ucap kushina di sela-sela kegiatan-nya.

Kembali pada NaruMiko. Saat ini Keaddan terbalik, Naruto sekarang yang menindih Mikoto dengan Naruto yang meremas dada Mikoto dan juga dia tengah memberikan Kissmark pada leher Mikoto.

"Naru, jangan buat Kissmark, nanti yang lain melihat ahn nya." Mikoto mencoba mendorong kepala Naruto, tapi semua usaha-nya sia-sia karena dia sangat teransang.

"Sekarang mari kita buka bajumu Mikoto Baa-chan." Naruto langsung saja menarik baju Mikoto hingga robek.

"Kau merobek bajuku Naru- Ahh.." Mikoto mendesah saat Naruto meremas kedua payudaranya yang masih terhalangi oleh Bra-nya.

"Aku sangat menyukai payudara-mu Mikoto Baa-chan." Naruto mulai menjilat puting Mikoto, walaupun terhalangi oleh bra, tapi Mikoto dapat merasakan lidah Naruto di dadanya.

"Hisap lagi.. Naru-chan."

"Bra ini Cuma menghalangiku saja." Naruto menarik bra milik Mikoto hingga terlepas. Lalu mulai menjila kembali puting Mikoto.

Sebelah tangan Naruto mulai mengelus Vagina Mikoto yang basah.

"A-Aku akan keluar Naru-chan." Vagina Mikoto berkedut menandakan dia akan segera orgasme.

"Aku Keluaar..!" TUbuh Mikoto menegang dan vagina-nya mengeluarkan cairan.

Nafas Mikoto terengah-engah karena Orgasme.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Tangan Mikoto mulai membuka releting celana Naruto mengeluarkan penis Naruto yang menegang.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan ya Naruto." Mikoto mendorong tubuh Naruto ke lantai dan Mikoto merangkak mendekati penis Naruto.

"Ne.., kau akan kumakan Naru-chan." Mikoto langsung memasukkan penis naruto ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"S-sial, kuluman Mikoto Baa-chan juga sehebat Kaa-chan." Naruto tak bisa menahan kenikmatan dari mulut Naruto. Tiba-tiba di depan muka wajah Naruto, sudah terdapat Kushina yangmengarahkan vagina-nya ke mulut Naruto.

"Jilat vagina-ku Naru.." Naruto Cuma menuruti ucapan Kushina dan langsung menjilat vagina itu dengan menggunakan lidahnya.

"Ya.. ahh..seperti itu ahhn Naru-chan." Kushina meremas payudara sendiri sambil menikmati vagina-nya yang dijilat oleh Naruto.

"A-aku keluar.." Naruto menyemburkan sperma-nya kedalam mulut Mikoto. Kushina langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Mikoto. Kushina langsung mencium bibir Mikoto dan mulai menghisap sperma itu kedalam mulutnya. Kushina dan Mikoto saling melumat, lidah mereka saling menari dengan Naruto yang masih terus menjilat vagina Kushina.

"Aku duluan ya Kushina-chan." Mikoto langsung membuka celana dan celana dalam-nya, dia mengarahkan penis Naruto ke vagina-nya.

"Kau curang Mikoto-chan." Mikoto tak memperdulikan ucapan Kushina, dan langsung saja memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam Vagina-nya.

Bleessh

"Ini sangat nikmat, vagina-ku terasa penuh oleh penis Naru-chan." Mikoto mulai bergerak di atas tubuh Naruto, Payudara-nya juga ikut naik turun, Kushina yang melihat itu langsung saja menggapai payudara Mikoto dan meremasnya.

"kau memiliki Ahh.. payudara yang indah Mikoto-chan." Kushina meremas payudara Mikoto dan juga mendesah karena Jilatan Naruto yang bertambah cepat di vaginanya.

"Kau ahh.. tidak perlu memujiku Kushi-chan, kau Ju- Hmmpp." Kushina langsung saja mencium bibir Mikoto.

"A-aku akan keluar." Mikoto dan Kushina langsung merasakan akan keluar sesuatu dari vagina-nya.

"Keluarr!." Mikoto dan Kushina menyemburkan cairan putih dari vagina mereka.

"Sekarang kita berganti tempat Mikoto-chan." Mikoto mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari Vagina-nya, dan kini mereka berganti posisi, Kushina mulai memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam Vaginanya dan Mikoto mengarahkan Vaginaya ke mulut Naruto.

"Penis Naru-chan masih keras walaupun sudah keluar." Kushian mulai bergerak.

Mereka di posisi itu selama kurang kebih 20 menit, saat mereka merasakan kenikmatran, mereka merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari alat kelamin mereka masing-masing.

"A-Aku keluar." Kedua wanita cantik itu kembali mengeluaran cairan dari Vagina mereka. Mikoto langsung ambruk ke samping sedang Kushina langsung jatuh ke atas badan Naruto.

"Ini tidak adil, aku masih belum keluar." Naruto kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kini dia mulai membalikkan tubuh Kushina sehingga kini Kushina menungging dengan dia yang bergerak di belakang Kushina.

Nauto memberikan banyak kissmark di punggung dan leher Kushina.

"Aku akan keluar Kaa-chan." Naruto makin mepercepat pinggulnya.

"A-Aku juga akan keluar lagi Naru-chan." Kushina Cuma bisa berkata lirih, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

"Aku keluar Kaa-chan." Naruto mengeluarkan sperma kedalam rahim Kushina.

Naruto mengeluarkan penis-nya dari vagina Kushina. Saat Naruto mencabut penisnya, dari vagina Kushina keluar sperma yang lumayan banyak, mungkin karena tidak cukup di dalam rahim dan vagina Kushina.

"Aku sangat lelah." Naruto berguman. Dia lalu melihat Mikoto dan Kushina yang sedang tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kurasa ini semua akan menjadi masalah besar jika ada orang lain tau." Naruto berguman lalu ikut tertidur di lantai karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Siang hari itu Naruto terbangun dengan pakaian lengkap di tubuhnya dan tengah terbaring di sofa keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa aku tertidur terlalu lama?." Naruto berguman sambil memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun ya Naru-chan?." Tiba-tiba dari arah dapur terlihat Mikoto yang juga sudah berpakaian lengkap berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya.., begitulah." Naruto kembali memerhatikan sekeliling, seperti-nya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Mikoto Baa-chan, Kaa-chan kemana?." Naruto bertanya pada Mikoto yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Kushi-chan sedang mandi." Mikoto menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Keheningan kembali terjadi.

"Kau sudah banguh ya Naru-chan?, kau sangat lama tertidur." Kushina muncul dari arah kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap yang terlihat bersih. Terlihat juga rambut merah indahnya masih basah.

"Jadi ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa Kalian berdua melakukan 'itu'?." Kushina bertanya menatap Naruto dan Mikoto bergantian.

"Jadi begini…" Naruto mulai menjelaskan semuanya, sedangkan Kushina Cuma angguk-angguk mendengar openjelasan Naruto.

"Dan kuarasa Mikoto Baa-chan juga sudah tau tentang kita." Mikoto Cuma mengganguk mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, karena semua Sudah jelas, sebaiknya kita pulang saja Naru-chan." Naruto dan Kushina berpamitan kepada Mikoto untuk pulang karena hari sudah siang.

"Lain kali jangan lupa berkunjung ya Naruto-kun." Mikoto melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto Cuma diam mendengarkan panggilan batu Mikoto padanya.

.

.

.

Mikoto kembali masuk kedalam rumah, dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar milik Satsuki.

"Gomen Satsuki-chan, kesempatanmu berduaan dengan Naruto Kaa-chan ambil." Mikoto berkata di dekat Satsuki.

"Mou…. Kaa-chan, kenapa kau sampai melakukan itu dengan Naru?!, apalagi Kushina Baa-san juga ikut." Satsuki Cuma mengembungkan pipinya.

"Gomen-gomen, kau sih yang tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidur itu."

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa berjalan Kaa-chan, dan itu semua karena Naruto Baka." Mikoto Cuma tersenyum mendengar ucapan putrid satu-satunya itu.

**TBC**

Kembali lagi dengan saya author yang masih polos ini #Plakk, maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, saya Cuma lanju fic jika saya udah mood., dan ini mungkin update terakhir sebelum bulan ramadhan. Tapi bukan berate ini terakhir.., dan sekarang saya akan memberikan beberapa spoiler.

-Naruto akan menkah dengan Satsuki, tapi masih lama.

-Kushina dan semua yang sudah dimakan Naruto akan hamil, tapi gak menikah ama Naruto #NTR

-akan muncul beberapa char dari anime lain.

Cuma itu saja yang ingin saya ucapkan, dan juga saya minta maaf untuk update yangs sangat lama.

Next Chap : Loli from Orario City :v ( Sebuah kesalahan karena Hiraishin)

**Kaito Dark-Sama Out~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pair : NaruKushiHarem (Alasannya lihat di Bio profil ane)

Rated : M (17+)

Note : Bagi yang berumur 17 tahun kebawah tekan back,tapi jika anda adalah Lolicon,MilfLover,atau Hentai Love silahkan baca walaupun anda belum berumur 17 tahun :v.

Ok,itu aja peringatan saya,dan saya juga mau tanya jika suka dengan fic ini riview,untuk saya mlanjutkannya,jika tidak suka saya akan menghapusnya..,dan pilih setiap chapter harus ada lime/lemon atau tidak.,cuma itu..,Selamat membaca ^^

HARAP BACA AN DI AKHIR!

**Mulai**

Dan kuarasa Mikoto Baa-chan juga sudah tau tentang kita." Mikoto Cuma mengganguk mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, karena semua Sudah jelas, sebaiknya kita pulang saja Naru-chan." Naruto dan Kushina berpamitan kepada Mikoto untuk pulang karena hari sudah siang.

"Lain kali jangan lupa berkunjung ya Naruto-kun." Mikoto melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto Cuma diam mendengarkan panggilan batu Mikoto padanya.

.

.

.

Mikoto kembali masuk kedalam rumah, dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar milik Satsuki.

"Gomen Satsuki-chan, kesempatanmu berduaan dengan Naruto Kaa-chan ambil." Mikoto berkata di dekat Satsuki.

"Mou…. Kaa-chan, kenapa kau sampai melakukan itu dengan Naru?!, apalagi Kushina Baa-san juga ikut." Satsuki Cuma mengembungkan pipinya.

"Gomen-gomen, kau sih yang tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidur itu."

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa berjalan Kaa-chan, dan itu semua karena Naruto Baka." Mikoto Cuma tersenyum mendengar ucapan putri satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan kea rah gedung Hokage karena ada panggilan dari Minato. Padahal saat ini dia sedang kelelahan karena kegiatannya tadi bersama ibu-nya, ya.., entah kenapa selama dua hari ini Ibunya sangat ingin melakukan itu bersama-nya, bahkan saat pulang dari kediaman Uchiha 3 hari lalu Kaa-sannya langsung menyerang-nya saat mereka masuk ke kediaman mereka.

"Kenapa sih Tou-san harus memanggilku saat ini?, padahal aku ingin ber-istirahat." Guman Naruto malas sambil sesekali menendang kerikil di jalan yang di lalui-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto telah sampai di depan gedung Hokage, dia langsung saja masuk ke dalam gedung.

Tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage dan saat dia mendengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk.

CKLEK

"Tou-san kenapa kau memanggilku?, saat ini aku sedang kelelahan." Naruto berkata malas pada seorang pria yang berambut kuning jambrik di depannya.

" Naruto kau akan aku latih menggunakan Hiraishin, jadi bersiaplah." Minato berujar serius pada Naruto yang Cuma mendengarkan dengan ekspresi malas.

"Iya-iya , Padahal Tou-san tau kalau aku ini sangat mahir dalam fuinjutsu, jadi aku pasti dapat menguasai Hiraishin dengan mudah." Minato Cuma tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ya memang anaknya ini sangat mahir dalam fuinjutsu.

"Baiklah, besok kau akan memulai latihanmu." Setelah mendengar itu Naruto langsung melangkah keluar dari ruang Hokage, tujuannya saat ini adalah mencari tempat untuk ber-istirahat.

"Kenapa hari ini sangat panas?." Guman naruto mendongak memandang matahari yang berada tepat di atasnya. Ya memang hari ini sangat panas, apalagi ditambah dengan pakaian yang di pakai Naruto membuatnya bertambah panas, Naruto menganakan jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis merah di bagian lengannya, dipadukan dengan celana jounin berwarna hitam.

"Oi Dobe, darimana saja kau?." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah yang lumayan jauh di samping kanan Naruto, saat Naruto melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dia melihat seorang anak seumurannya tengah berjalan bersama seorang perempuan di sammpingnya, Laki-laki itu memiliki gaya rambut seperti pantat bebek berwarna hitam,mengenakan pakaian berwarnah biru, juga baju itu berkerah tinggi, untuk bawahan dia menganakan celana pendek berwarna putih, Sedangkan di itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut hitam kebiruan yang di ikat ekor kuda, untuk atasan dia memakai baju yang sama seperti bajunya berlengan pendek, untuk bawaan dia memakai rok berwarna putih. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Satsuki.

"Aku dari gedung Hokage Teme, dan Satsuki-chan, bukannya kau sedang sakit?." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan bertanya pada Satsuki.

"Darimana kau tahu Imotou-ku sedang sakit Dobe?." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Sedangkan Naruto Cuma sweatdrop melihat sifat siscon dari Sasuke kambuh, ya asal kalian tahu, Sasuke dan Itachi itu sangat overprotective atau apalah Namanya yang jelas sangat melindungi Satsuki.

"Are, aku jelas tahu karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi menjenguk-nya." Naruto menjawab santai.

"Oh, kukira kau memata-matai adikku yang kelewat imut ini." Satsuki Cuma tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke,s edangkan Naruto kembali sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, karena aku ingin ke kedai obat di pinggir untuk membeli obat yang disuruh Kaa-sanku sebentar, maka aku ingin kau menjaga Satsuki sampai aku selesai memebeli kebutuhan obat untuk Kaa-san-ku." Naruto Cuma menghela nafas mendengar suruhan atau perintah Satsuki, Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak tapi karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Satsuki yang merupakan orang yang dicintai-nya, dia Cuma bisa mengangguk.

"Bagus, ne Satsuki sekarang kau dijaga oleh Dobe, kalau dia berbuat macam-macam denganmu, katakana padaku akan kubakar dia." Satsuki Cuma mengangguk. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan mennggalkan NaruSatsu.

" Kau sudah bisa berjalan ya?." Pertanyaan bodoh terucap dari bibir Naruto, sudah jelas tadi dia melihat Satsuki berjalan.

"Hn.., sekarang kau mau kemana?, aku bosan menunggu Nii-chan disini." Tanya Satsuki.

" Hei bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan jelas, jangan Cuma 'HN' atau 'HM' saja ."

"Baiklah-baiklah, Aku sudah bisa berjalan Naru-kun." Jawab Satsuki malas.

"Oke-oke.., sekarang kita ke Ichiraku, aku lapar." Naruto berjalan duluan.

"Kau yang akan membayar semua-nya kan?." Sastuki menyusul Naruto dan Naruto Cuma mengangguk mendengar ucapan atau bisa disebut permintaan Satsuki.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di kedai Ichiraku.

"Paman Aku pesan Miso Ramen jumbo, dengan Naruto-nya yang banyak." Naruto langsung memesan saat duduk.

"Oke, dan untuk Satsuki-chan, kau mau pesan apa?." Teuchi betanya pada Satsuki.

"Aku pesan juga Miso Ramen tapi tambahkan sayuran ya paman." Teuchi hanya mengangguk dan langsung meranjak untuk membuat pesanan Naruto dan Satsuki.

Mereke menunggu pesanan mereka dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, seperti misi atau tentang ninja lainnya, sampai akhirnya petanyaan dari Satsuki membuat wajah Naruto langsung memucat.

"Ne Naru-kun, kemarin saat kau menjenguk-ku, kau melakukan apa di ruang tamu bersama Kaa-chan an Kushina Baa-san?." Satsuki bertanya sambil tersenyum dan wajah Naruto saat ini sudah sangat pucat.

"A-Aku Cuma.. hn Eto., Aku Cuma…" Satsuki tersenyum melihat Naruto yang gugup menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas sudah dia ketahui.

"Kau tak usah menjawab-nya, aku sudah mengetahui-nya." Naruto Cuma cengo.

"Kalau Kau sudah tau kenapa kau bertanya?." Naruto sedikit kesal pada Satsuki.

"Aku Cuma ingin melihatmu seperti tadi." Satsuki Cuma tertawa pelan melihat Naruto yang terlihat sedikit kesal, sekarang imej-nya sebagai Uchiha yang terkenal dingin hilang jika dia bersama Naruto.

"Pesanan Datang!." Seeorng perempuan berambut coklat, datang membawa pesana mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih Ayame Nee-chan." Ayame Cuma mengangguk dan kembali bekerja meninggalkan Naruto dan Satsuki yang memakan Ramen mereka.

Mereka makan dengan cepat, mungkin Cuma Naruto, karena Satsuki makan dengan tenang. Hingga Ramen mereka habis.

"Teuchi Jii-san, aku menaruh uangnya di atas meja." Naruto dan Satsuki berjalan keluar kedai itu. Mereka kembali berjalan mengelilingi Konoha, sampai Akhirnya Naruto melihat gang yang lumayan sempit. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Satsuki memasuki gang tersebut.

"EH..!, Kenapa kita kesini Naru-hhmmp." Ucapan Satsuki terpotong oleh bibir Naruto yang mengunci mulutnya.

"Hmmppp…,Hmmpp." Satsuki mulai meremas rambut pirang dari sang Uzumaki itu.

Ciuman yang lumayan lama itu harus terhenti karena pasukan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Wajah Satsuki memerah, sedangkan Naruto Cuma tersenyum melihat Satsuki. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari luar gang mengalihkan pandangan Mereka.

"Oii… Dobe dimana kau?!, apa kau menculik Imoutou ku yang imut itu!?." Teriakan Sasuke yang kelewat OOC itu membuat Naruto dan Satsuki Sweatdrop.

"Ne Satsuki-chan, apa si Teme itu selalu begitu jika kau menghilang dari pandangannya?." Naruto yang masih sedikit Sweatdrop bertanya kepada Satsuki yang hanya diam dan melangkah keluar. Di ikuti oleh Naruto.

Saat mereka keluar dari gang itu, mereka melihat Sasuke yang seperti orang yang frstasi karena kehilangan Satsuki.

"hei Nii-chan, aku disini!." Sasuke yang mendengar suara Satsuki langsung berlari kea rah satsuki.

"satsuki, apa kau tidak apa-apa?, apa si Dobe ini sudah melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu, atau mungkin dia sudah memperko-."

Duaak

Apapun yang ingin di ucapkan Sasuke harus terhenti saat Naruto langsung saja memukul wajah-nya.

"Oi Teme Sialan, jangan berucap yang aneh-aneh, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada Satsuki-chan." Naruto dengan kesal menunjuk Sasuke yang terbaring di tanah. Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Itu bisa saja Dobe, lihat wajah imoutou ini memerah, akun yakin kau melakukan sesuatu pada dia." Sasuke menatap Naruto Tajam."

"Oi.. Baka Nii-chan, ini Cuma karena aku memakan ramen yang pedas saat Naruto-kun mengajakku tadi." Satsuki menjelaskan-nya dengan suara yang imut itu.

"Kau dengar itu Teme Sialan." Naruto ikut-ikutan.

Sudah-lah, aku mengerti, sekarang kita pulang satsuki, Kaa-chan mungkin Khawatir karena kita sudah terlalu lama." Satsuki hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang melambai padanya, dan dibalas senyuman hangat dari Satsuki. Setelah itu Naruto langsng melanjutkan perjalannya kearah Kediaman Uzumaki.

Naruto berjalan sambil bersiul-siul dn sesekali membalas sapaan dai beberapa warga desa. Perjalanan yang cukup lama itu sekitar 10 menit akhirnya selesai, Naruto langsung Masuk ke dalam rumahnya…

**Krriieett**

Saat Naruto masuk dia langsung di kagetkan dengan Kushina yang saat ini tengah menangis di sofa ruang tamu. Karena penasaran Naruto lalu menghampiri Kaa-chan nya.

"Hei Kaa-chan, kenapa kau menangis?." Naruto duduk disamping Kushina dan bertanya pada Kushina.

"Hikss…, Naru… tadi.." Naruto langsung dibuat bingung saat Kushina justru semakin menangis.

"Hei Kaa-chan jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi?." Naruto memegang kedua bahu Kushina dan memutar tubuh itu untuk menghadap pada-nya. Naruto bisa melihat bekas jejak air mata pada pipi Kushina.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku Kaa-chan." Naruto menatap mata violet itu dengan lembut.

"A-Apa kita melakukan hal yang salah?. Maksudku, memang Uzumaki tidak melarang hubungan Sedarah, tapi apa pendpaat warga lainnya tentang yang kita lakukan ini, apa mereka akan mengusir kita atau mungkin mengejek kita seperti bina—hhmmpp." Ucapan Kushina terhenti ssaat bibir Naruto mengunci mulut-nya, Kushina mulai terbawa suasana dan rasa manis dar mulut Naruto. Tangannya mulai bvergerak ke belakang kepala Naruto dan mulai meremas Rambut pirang itu secara halus.

"hhmmpp… aahnn.." Suara desahan tertahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan tamu kediaman itu. Ciuman yang membuat Kushina Uzumaki menjadi kecanduan, bahkan ingin selalu seperti ini. Tapi karena kembali kekurangan Oksigen, Terpaksa dia harus melepa ciuman itu.

"Puahh…, Kaa-chan, aku tidak peduli pendapat orang lain tentang ini, terserah apa yang mereka katakan tapi jika mereka tidak setuju maka aku akan melawan mereka, walaupun kita harus dikeluarkan dari desa, tapi aku akan tetep berada disimu kaa-chan." Kushina yang mendengar itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata, tapi naruto segera menghapus-nya menggunakan jari-nya. Kushina langsung menerjang naruto dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

**CUP**

Ciuman yang penuh akan cinta itu perlahan semakin memanas, baik Naruto maupun Kushina mulai saling bertukar Saliva, saling berdansa menggunakan lidah mereka, mengulum bibir lawan mereka, tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Naruto memulai inisiatif untuk meremas pantat Kushina, menggerakkan ke dua tangan itu, Naruto mulai meremaskecil bokong padat dan berisi itu, dia juga merasakan Kushina mulai mendesah walaupun ditahan.

"Hmmpp.. ahhnn.. Naru." Kushina juga tak ingin kalah tangan kiri-nya dia gunakan untuk meremas rambut lembut milik Naruto, sedangkan tangan Kanannya mulai bergerak ke bagian selangkangan Naruto.

"Nee.. kau mulai nakal Naru.." Kushina meremas lembut bagian 'Naruto junior' itu.. dan menbuat Naruto menutup matanya, menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaa-channya.

"Siapa yang duluan membangunkan sang monsteriu he Kushina Uzumaki?." Naruto tersenyum jahil dan mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam ke dalam ke dalam dalam Kushina dan mulai munusuk anus Kushina dengan 2 jari telunjuk-nya.

"ahhnn.." Desahan indah keluar dari mulut Kushina.

"Apa ini anak polos-ku beberapa minggu yang lalu?." Kushina mulai menurunkan Resleting celana milik Naruto, dan mulai mengeluarkan oenis Naruto yang sudah menegang itu.

"Heee… ternyata Naru-chan cukup nakal ya." Kushina tersenyum dan menyentil kepala penis Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto bertambah nikmat yang di rasakannya.

"Are…, ternyata kau sudah tegang ya Naru.." Tangan Kushina dngan lihat mulai mengelus penis Naruto.

"K-Kaa-chan, h-hentikan tangan-mu.." Naruto menutup matanya karena merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah di ambang batas. Cairan beewarnah putih mulai keluar sedikit dari ujung penis-nya. Tapi dia tetaptidak menghentikan jari-jari nya yang sedang meremas dan menusuk-nusuk anus Kushina.

"Ahh…., kau mau keluarkah Naru.?." naruto Cuma menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu mari kita coba rasakan bagaimana rasa-nya sperma-mu." Naruto mengangguk dan berhenti menusuk anus Kushina, dia membiarkan kushina turun kea rah penis-nya.

"Waktu-nya makan." Kushina memaasukkan penis Naruto kedalam mulut-nya, dan itu membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan.

"K-Kaa-chan ahh.." Kushina mengulum penis itu di dalam mulut-nya, menggunakan lidah itu dengan terampil seperti seorang yang sudah sangat ahli. Tangan Naruto memegang kepala Kushina dan mulai menaik-tutunkan kepala itu, menandakan dia ingin lebih ceppat, dan Kushina Cuma bisa menurut.

"Kaa- aahh chan, lebih cepat ahhnn lagi." Kushina yang kepayahan menandingin kecepatan tangan Naruto Cuma pasrah kepala-nya di gerakkan dengan cepat.

"Kaa-chan… A-aku Keluar.." Naruto menekan kepala Kushina sehingga semua bagian penis-nya memenuhi Rongga mulut Kushina.

**Croot Croot Croot**

Cairan Sperma memnuhi mulut Kushina, bahkan ada yang meluber keluar dari celah-celah mulut-nya. Naruto mulai mengangkat wajah Kushina sehinggah penis-nya terlepas dari bibir indah dan seksi milik Kaa-chan nya.

"Apakah itu saking banyak-nya sampai-sampai bibir Kaa-chan tidak cukup." Kushina Cuma mengangguk dan mencoba menelan sedikit demi sedikit sperma itu.

**Glek glek glek**.

Cairan putih itu habis di tekan oleh Kushina.

"Woah, cairan Naru memang hebat." Kushina membuka umlaut-nya, memperlihatkan bagian dalam mulut-nya yang masih terdapat cairan putih lengket itu di beberapa bagian mulut-nya pada Naruto yang Cuma terperangah melihat ibunya.

"Hehehe.. Gomen Kaa-chan, lagian Kaa-chan sendiri yang terlalu semangat melakukan hal tadi." Kushina Cuma mengangguk atas ucapan Naruto, dia ingin leih sekarang, tubuh-nya menginginkan penis itu ada di dalam-nya.

"A-aku mau melakukan-nya sekarang Naru." Kushina mulai merangkak naik lagi ke tubuh Naruto.

" Gomen Kaa-chan, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku ada panggilan dari Tou-chan." Naruto tersenyum canggung pada Kushina.

"Ada apa lagi dengan si Minato itu Naru?, apa dia menginginkan kau untuk melakukan misi lagi?." Naruto Cuma menggelasng dan tersenyum takut karena saat ini rambut Kaa-chan nya sudah melambai-lambai dan itu tanda-nya dia sudah masuk ke mode mengamuk.

"B-Bukan kaa-chan, tapi dia mengajakku untuk berlatih tentang Hiraishin." Rambut Kushina mulai berhenti melambai-lambai dan itu membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

"Baiklah, aku membiarkan-mu lepas kali ini, tapi nanti setelah kau pulang bersiaplah karena aku akan memakan mu sampai tengah malam atau mungkin sampai pagi." Naruto berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan Kaa-channya.

"Baiklah Kaa-chan, dan bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku, aku ingin mandi dulu, setelah itu aku akan langsung pergi bertemu Tou-chan." Kushina menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto, dan membiarkan Naruto beranjak untuk mandi, Tiba-tiba ide nakal muncul di otak-nya.

'Aku akan menyrang-mu di kamar Mandi naru-chan khukhukhu.' Batin Kushina.

.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini tenga berada di gedung Hokage, dengan wajah yang tampak kelelahan dia mendengarkan penjelasan Minato tentang fuin Hiraishin. Ya Salahkan Kaa-chan nya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi saat dia tengah mandi dan langsung menerjang-nya dan terpaksa dia melakukan 'itu' walalupunj sebagian Kushina yang mendominasi.

"Oke-oke Tou-chan aku sudah sudah mengerti, jadi bisakah kita langsung mem praktekkannya?." Minato Cuma tersenyum mendnegar ucaoan Anak-nya, ya Anak-nya memang selalu sepeerti itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi ke Training Ground 7 untuk mempraktekkannya." Setelah itu Naruto dan Minato menghilang menggunakan Sunshin.

.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sudah berada di TG 7 , dengan 3 kunai cabang 3 di tangannya, dia mulai berkonsentrasi, ya walaupun dia hebat dalam Fuinjutsu, tapi dia tidak bisa meremehkan Hiraishin.

"Baiklah mai kita coba." Naruto mulai menulis huruh-huruf aksara pada kertas fuin itu, ya dia menghafal fuin Hiraishin dan melekat kannya pada 3 kunai itu.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai, sekarang mari kita coba hasil-nya." Minato tersenyum mendengar ucapan putra-nya. Tapi setelah memerhatikan kembali fuin yang ada di kunai itu, Minato mersakan hal yang aneh, dan benar, Fuin yang Naruto gunakan, ada yang salah.

"T-tunggu sebentar Na-." Terlambat. Naruto sudah melempar 3 Kunai itu kea rah tengah-tengah training ground dan mengucapkan.

**[Hiraishin]**

Tidak ada yang terjadi, Naruto masih ada di tempat-nya. Dan ketiga kunai itu masih menacap di tengah-tengah TG itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pusaran muncul di dekat 3 kunai itu… dan mulai memuntahkan sesuatu..

"HUWAAA…" Sosom yang di muntahkan pusaran itu terlempar kea rah Naruto.

BUAKKK

Ddan akhir-nya benturan antara Naruto dan sosok yang keluar dari Pusaran itu jatuh tepat di atas Naruto, ya bisa dibilang menindih Naruto.

Naruto mencoba bangkit tapi dia merasakn berat pada tubuhnya.

"I-ittai.., apa yang berada di atas tubuhku ini." Naruto menggerakan tangannya yang terasa seperti menyentuh benda kenyal.

"AHhnn…" Suara desahan, tunggu dulu, berarti yang di atas naruto ini adalah perempuan.

"HUWAa.." Naruto mendoong tubuh wanita itu dan menatap sosok yang menganakan pakai-an (bayangin aja baju-nya Hestia) dan bertubuh kecil itu.

"S-Siapa kau!?." Naruto menunjuk Sosok yang tengah duduk dan menggosok kepala-nya yang mungkin terbentur karena dorongan Naruto.

"Ittai.., Kenapa ada pusaran aneh yang menarik-ku saat aku akan berkencan dengan Bell-kun,." Naruto sweatdrop dan sedikit kesal saat wanita itu mengabaikannya.

"Oii Wanita bertubuh kecil.., jawab pertanyaan-ku, siapa kau sebenar-nya?." Naruto berteriak kesal pasa sosok itu…

"Aree…, kau siapa?."

"jawab saja oertanyaan-ku Anak kecil yang oppai-nya tumbuh duluan?." Oke, ucapan Naruto mulai tidak sopan.

"Kau tidak mengenal-ku?, aku adalah Hestia…"

**TBC**

Haloo…, bertemu lagi dengan Author yang sudah 5 bulan tidak Update ini…, ya saya tidak Update karena kesibukan saya di Dunia Nyata, padahal janji-nya dulu setelah Bulan Puasa. Ya maafkan Auhtor Newbie ini, ya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besar-nya, saya terlalu banyak urusan, antara lain : Sekolah, Tugas yang bertumpuk, Main Elsword dan lainnya.. , ya terima kasih bagi yang menunggu fic saya selama ini, untuk Sequel Otanjubu Omedetou Kaa-chan , mungkin akan saya Publish setelah fic NaruHinaHima saya, apalagi fic NaruHinaHima itu Cuma OneShoot, dan udah ada 5K word dan belum termasuk Lemon :3. Oh ya banyak yang meminta saya melanjutkan juga fic Shin Jigen, jadi saya akan me buat pemberitahuan:

FIC SHIN JIGEN CHAP 5 SUDAH DALAM TAHAP PENGERJAAN OLEH AUTHO RYUSUKE AKARKAYU, JADAI BAGI YANG NUNGGU MUNGKIN AKAN UPDATE BESOK ATAU HARI INI

, Maaf jika Cuma Lime, tapi chap depan akana da Treesome antara NARUKUSHIHESTIA :v

"Dalam masa kesibukan saya, banyak Author yang membuat fic lemon seperti saya ya, walaupun gak sama, tapi saya sudah banyak yang bermunculan :v

oke sekilan dulu, dan saya memiliki sebuah kalimat yang sudah saya persiapkan :

"**Gue emang gak se Lolicon Azriel"**

"**Gue emang gak terlalu suka ama Nozomi seperti Shinn"**

"**Dan juga gak MilfLover seperti Stark"**

"**Gue juga bukan pemburu kelamin seperti si Zen."**

"**Gue juga bukan Seorang yang suka Wendy Marvell seperti Ryusuke." **

"**Gue Cuma Author POLOS yang sudah di RACUNI oleh mereka."**

"**Bahkan saya terlalu POLOS."**

**Jika ada yang mau Marah, marahlah kepada mereka yang sudah merubah Authir polos ini menjadi authior yang sedikit mesum. LOLZ :v**

**Sekian dulu, see you Next Chapter!**

**Kaito Dark-Sama Log Out~**


End file.
